By the Light of the Moon
by Yero my hero
Summary: My first ever fic. Written about what might have happened had someone followed after Elphaba sooner in the Emerald City. Has a semirough beginning but gets better throughout. Reviews always welcome of course. :
1. Tea at the cafe

Tea at the café

As Elphaba walked swiftly across the courtyard with an armload of books, she spotted the new kid wandering across the lawn. He seemed unsure what to do with himself. She watched him as she mused silently to herself. A prince from the Vinkus? She knew little about the land beyond Shiz and Quadling Country, and also what she remembered of life in Munchkinland. As she watched him, he seemed to look in her direction, and the sun glanced off his hair. She looked away and did not look back again.

• • • • •

"Finally," Boq said as Elphaba dropped a load of books on the café table and sat down.

"Sorry," she replied, obviously lost in thought.

"What have you got for us today?" he asked her with a questioning glance.

She seemed not to have taken notice. "Well, the way Dr. Nikidik prattles on so, I don't suppose we will be discussing Animals anytime soon in his class. Is there any way you can get me one more book from the library?" her tone was steady, and yet she seemed uncertain.

"Elphie?" he said gently. "Are you alright?" He touched her lightly on the arm, but she drew it back and settled it instead on her lap.

"Fine," she grimaced. "Just… Boq, can you?"

"Yes, of course," he answered, more worried than ever.

"Well, I need to know about the--"

At that moment, someone came clambering through the door. It was the new kid, Fiyero, or something. Elphaba directed her gaze towards the door and stopped mid-sentence.

Boq gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged and returned to her tea. Even after Fiyero had left a few minutes later, she would not pursue the conversation again. Something seemed to have knocked a stone in Elphaba's brain, and when an avalanche began, nobody could stop it.

After a few minutes of quiet, Elphaba got up to leave. He said goodnight and she waved to him distractedly over her shoulder. He sat for a couple of moments, lost in thought. Then he too got up and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby Animals?

The next morning, Boq walked into Dr. Nikidik's class and scanned the room for Elphaba. As usual, she sat near the back with her head in a book. The rest of the class, however, seemed slightly excited about something. They were huddled together in small groups, speaking quietly.

"What is it?" Boq asked Shenshen and Pfanee, who were seated in the front row.

"We're getting to see baby Animals today!" Shenshen squealed in an out-of-breath way.

"I see," Boq said quietly, and slumped off to the back of the room to join Elphaba.

As he sat down, he noticed that Elphaba looked rather still. The way she was sitting, she did not seem to be reading at all. She was listening. She glanced at him while he observed her and he raised his eyebrows. "In a minute," she said, waving him off.

Dr. Nikidik then proceeded to the front of the classroom and then students fell silent. "Today we will be discussing the difference between Animals and animals," he began, and Elphaba leaned slightly forward in her seat, eyes squinted in concentration.

"As an example, why don't we use… a Goat?" he said lightly.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Why, I never…"

"What!" Boq said, exasperated.

"Shh!" she hissed back.

Doctor Nikidik then began by bringing two (A)nimals to the front of the room. One, he claimed to be a Goat, and the other, a goat. "Now," he asked, "Who can tell me which is which?"

Nobody answered. In face, nobody made a sound. It seemed as if the class was holding its breath, waiting for someone to be so brave as to speak. They could all detect the political message implied, though nobody (besides perhaps Elphaba) knew what had caused it.

Somehow, in waiting, Boq had failed to see Elphaba slide from the seat beside him. It was only when he turned to see what her reaction was to all of this that he noticed her gliding down the stairs to the front of the room. He groaned inwardly- was she always asking for trouble?

The class watched in awe as the green girl, who hardly spoke, walked towards Dr. Nikidik in silence. She paced around the (A)nimals and eyed them observantly.

"Neither of these is an Animal," she said quietly and quite plainly.

Dr. Nikidik gazed at her in a quiet way over his glasses. "If you could please go sit back down, Miss Elphaba."

Her face flushed a darker shade of green as she turned to return to her seat. He saw her mouth something, but was unsure as to what it was. As she sat back down, Boq stared at her, quite bewildered. He had no idea what was going on. He became even more confused when he saw the look on her face. She was quite obviously pleased about something.

"They're not animals," she whispered excitedly. "Doctor Nikidik didn't bring Goats. He's on our side after all."

She then returned her focus to the lesson. She smiled throughout the rest of the class. Somehow, he couldn't help but smile too.


	2. The beautiful green one

The beautiful green one

"Don't tell me you have a thing for the little green girl!" Avaric shouted at Boq some hours later.

"Please," Boq said dismissively. "We both know there's only one girl for me." As he said this, he glanced in Glinda's direction, where she sat eating lunch with a few girls from her sorcery class.

"We saw the way you were looking at her in old Niki's class, didn't we, Yero?" Avaric said, elbowing Fiyero. Ever since the girls had started swooning over the new kid, Avaric had decided he would make a good addition as a friend.

"The beautiful green one?" Fiyero asked, who had obviously not been following the conversation.

Avaric snorted into his milk and Boq looked slightly taken aback. "Her name is Elphaba," he said, somewhat indignantly.

Just then, Glinda brushed past and Boq forget what they were discussing. "Hey, guys, want to come with me to the café?" he asked.

"Alright, whatever, you lunatic." Avaric laughed.

• • • • •

The three of them arrived at the café a few minutes later and Avaric and Fiyero could see why Boq had wanted to come. At a table in the corner sat Glinda, her friends from lunch, Crope, Tibbett, Nessarose, and the green girl, who was seated slightly distanced from the others at the table.

Boq walked over and squeezed in next to Glinda, and Avaric took the empty seat next to one of Glinda's rather beautiful sorcery friends named Raylene. Fiyero sat himself in next to Avaric, across the table from the green girl. Elphaba, that was her name.

"Hello," he said politely. "Elphaba, is it?"

She seemed slightly taken aback that he knew of her already, but collected herself quickly. "Yes. And you are the prince from the Vinkus?" she said.

He was not surprised that she knew this and he smiled. He could hardly fade into a crowd here any better than she. "Actually, yes. And you, where are you from?" he inquired.

"Well… I was born in Munchkinland, but I spent many years of my childhood trekking around Quadling Country with my family." she said.

At hearing the words "Quadling Country," Nessarose, who was seated next to Elphaba, turned to listen to the conversation. They glared at each other for a number of moments until they seemed to reach an unspoken agreement, and Nessarose turned her face back towards the other end of the table.

"And what about you, Mister Prince Vinkus?" she asked him.

"Please," he said. "Call me Fiyero."

Then he began to tell her about himself.

That night, she left slightly earlier than the others, bundled tightly to guard from the cold. He hadn't gotten her to speak of her childhood again. He smiled as her back faded around a corner. What a mysterious person she seemed to be.

Morning Wanderings

Fiyero awoke quite early the next morning and stayed in his warm bed, relaxing in the sleepy silence. There was a cold chill to the air and he could hear the wind howling against the window. He slid out of bed and slipped into some house shoes. He walked distractedly to the window and gazed out into the courtyard. There was a thin layer of snow covering the ground, and everything was still except for the trees shaking slightly in the wind. His mind began to roam when suddenly a glimpse of movement caught his eye. He focused his eyes in the direction of the movement in time to see a figure climb over the shed and jump lightly into the vegetable garden.

"What in the …?" he muttered to himself. He hurried out of the room to follow the figure, realizing as he did so that Boq had not been in his bed. What he could be doing in the girl's vegetable garden was a mystery to Fiyero, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to find out.

• • • • •

Boq hurried through the courtyard in the snow, shivering. What could be so important that Elphaba had felt the need to ask him over so early? He was feeling slightly aggravated with her as he climbed atop the shed, still not fully awake.

As he jumped lightly over the shed, he saw Elphaba standing near the doorway to the garden. She was wearing large rubber boots and a heavy coat, but it could be no one else.

"What in the name of Oz do you need me for this early in the mor--" Boq began, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Though her eyes remained dry, they appeared to be full of pain. He hurried over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She cringed slightly at his touch but did not pull away. "Oh, Elphie, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. He had never seen her so vulnerable and her sudden lack of reticence frightened him.

At that moment, Boq heard a sound in the brush behind him and turned to see what it was. For a moment he could not comprehend what he saw. Why would Fiyero be present in this moment? But, Fiyero it was, dressed in a housecoat. Elphaba quickly pulled away from Boq and buried her face in her hands as she sat down upon the bench. Boq was confused and torn between which individual to confront.

As he hesitated, Fiyero approached him, and he asked him why he was there.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, I suppose," Fiyero replied. Boq was unsure as to what Fiyero thought was going on. Why would he climb over a shed early in the morning to meet Elphaba and hold her in his arms? His mind racing quickly, he asked, "Elphaba asked you to come?"

"Well, no," Fiyero admitted. "But seeing as I'm here now, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Boq replied, too quickly, and Elphaba got up and slipped through the door before he could catch her arm.

"Now look what you did!" Boq whispered, exasperated.

"I was just trying to help," Fiyero said defensively. "What's the matter with her?" he asked, cocking his head in the direction of the door through which Elphaba had just left.

Boq's frustration was replaced instead with worry. "I don't know," he answered sadly. "I just don't know."


	3. Elphaba's goodbye

Elphaba's goodbye

As Elphaba walked swiftly through the deserted halls, she wondered what she should do. She had been planning on leaving today and had wanted to tell Boq goodbye. She didn't want him to come along; this was her mission, not his. The last person she had wanted to see right then had been Fiyero, and yet he had come stumbling upon them at the very moment she was to say goodbye. She wondered if it was some sort of omen. She opened to door to her room and crept back in. Nobody seemed to have missed her.

• • • • •

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it!" Glinda cried as she jumped up to answer the door. There stood Boq, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Fiyero, who looked as matter-of-fact as always.

"Why, this is a surprise," Glinda said, smiling, wondering what they could want.

"Where is Elphie?" Boq said to Glinda, but seemed to communicate more to her than just with his words.

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Why, I assumed she was with you down in the café or something. I haven't seen her all morning."

Boq groaned and Fiyero looked faintly surprised. Boq stumbled away from the door and Glinda called after him, "Why, Master Boq, whatever is the matter?"

"I don't know. I have to find her," he answered wearily.

"Let's not jump to action," Glinda said gently. "Come in, let's discuss this."

He came in, followed closely by Fiyero, and sat down upon Elphaba's unoccupied bed.

"Do tell me what is going on here." Nessa said, surprised by their presence.

"Elphie has left." Boq said shortly.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked quietly. "She was here just this morning."

"I just know she has," Boq said. "Check and see what she left."

Nanny walked over to the wardrobe and flung the doors wide. Amongst Glinda and Nessa's many dresses, there hung one of Elphaba's frocks. Only one.

"Why, I never…" Nanny said, as Boq collapsed upon the bed.

"Well, that settles it. Let's go," Fiyero said, surprising them all. They seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Where are we going to look!" Nessa cried breathlessly.

"Where else? The Emerald City." Boq said calmly, sitting up. Something seemed to have come over him.

Glinda looked uncomfortable and Nessa closed her eyes tightly. The room remained silent and still for a few minutes, until the soft sound of Nessarose praying became audible.

"I have to get out of here," Boq said, and ran from the room. Glinda made a move as if to follow him, but Fiyero motioned her to sit.

"I got it," he said.

Last-minute decisions

What had he done? It was all his fault! Boq stumbled wildly across the courtyard, lungs aching from the cold. He stopped suddenly. Where was he to go? What was he going to do? He sat distractedly upon a bench and hid his face in his hands, thinking hard. Elphie must have left him _some_ type of hint.

"What are you going to do?" Fiyero asked, sitting down upon the bench next to him.

"I suppose it's time to go after her," Boq said.

• • • • •

"You sure you want to do this?" Boq asked him uncertainly as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Of course," Fiyero answered. "It may well be my fault anyways."

"No need to assign blame," Boq said, though unconvincingly.

Fiyero stared out the window as the train began to pull slowly out of the station. How quickly things could change! Yesterday he had met the mysteriously beautiful Elphaba for the first time. Today, he was leaving school to go look for her. And what did he really know of her anyways? Was he being a fool for coming? No, he decided. He wouldn't have been able to remain behind without knowing what had become of her. And yet, Nessa and Glinda had remained behind. Fiyero was confused as to how they could have done so. But, if he thought about it reasonably, it wasn't exactly easy for Nessarose to travel, and Glinda had too much to lose.

If something happened to Elphaba, he knew he would blame himself. Why, oh why had he gone after Boq that morning? Deep down he had hoped he would be able to see Elphaba again, and he also had to know… Boq and Elphaba **did** seem rather close. He noted the way Boq had embraced Elphaba that morning, and the way she pulled away quickly when she saw Fiyero. And also, there was the way Boq was behaving now. He seemed overcome with emotions. Sadness, guilt?

Perhaps there was something more.


	4. A trip to the city

A trip to the city

Elphaba stomped down a road in the Emerald City, seething. How could the Wizard have been so dismissive, so crude! After all the work she and Doctor Dillamond had done! And lately, she and Doctor Nikidik as well. Doctor Dillamond gave his life for the cause (though perhaps with the way things seemed to be going, an Animal life wouldn't amount to much for much longer). And yet, the "wonderful" wizard refused to listen to a word she had to say! She stopped walking suddenly and gathered her bearings. She was in a remote area of the city. Nearby, she saw a haphazard playground. She strolled over to the swing set and sank down upon a swing, lacing her slender arms around the chains. She kicked at the ground sporadically to sway herself slightly as she pondered her predicament. She was in the middle of a city she didn't know, friendless, foodless, and homeless. She also couldn't help but think "hopeless," but pushed the thought from her mind.

She supposed that the only way she was going to be able to survive in such a city was to form some alliances. But, it wouldn't be a simple task. She couldn't simply wander around and put her political views where all could see. Especially not in the

Wizard's city.

She stood up and began to wander back down the street from which she had just come.

• • • • •

"Do you see her anywhere?" Boq asked anxiously, turning his head in every direction.

"Well, I don't suppose she would be sitting in the train station awaiting our arrival," Fiyero answered, smirking despite the situation. In fact, now that he thought about it, the situation did look rather grim. He had never been to the Emerald City except the time he had passed through on his way to Shiz. He suspected that Boq knew little about the city as well. He sighed. The idea had seemed so foolproof at first. Go to where Elphaba was, and bring her back. He wished it could be so.

"So. Where to begin?" he asked Boq, trying to mask his uncertainty.

"The palace, I suppose," Boq said, and off they went.

• • • • •

As Elphaba sat to rest on a bench in the shadow of a bakery awning, she heard familiar voices nearby. She paused with a roll halfway to her mouth, listening.

"She can't have gone far! I mean, really, where else could she be!" she heard Boq half-shout, exasperated, to whomever he was walking with.

As the pair came into sight, Elphaba gasped and dropped the roll she was holding. Boq and Fiyero! What in the world were they doing here? Looking for her! What a thought! She had half a mind to run to them and hug them tightly… to return with them to Shiz where her future, though not guaranteed to be happy, seemed more sure than the future she had, or rather, didn't have, as she sat here next to the bakery. And yet, even as she thought it, she knew it simply could not be so. She could not return to the school of Madame Morrible… the terrible place of Doctor Dillamond's death and his (not if she could help it) lost cause. She shuddered at the thought. No, she decided. She could never go back. Instead, she drew further into the shadows and pulled out a piece of paper to begin writing.

• • • • •

"I give up, I'm leaving," Boq said wearily after hours of searching. "I'm sure she'll return as soon as she's done doing what she needs to do."

Even as he said it, he was quite unsure as to whether or not it was true. The look on her face that morning…

"I'm not leaving. Not yet. You go," Fiyero answered him in a determined way. Boq was surprised. Fiyero hardly knew Elphaba at all. Why was he going to such lengths for her? But, then again, it had been he that had broken up his discussion with Elphaba that morning. Maybe it was his fault she was here at all… perhaps she could have been persuaded not to come.

"All right, do what you must," he told Fiyero as he boarded the next train to Shiz. He sat down in a seat in the most deserted part of the train and sighed. It had been a long day.

Fiyero's search

Elphaba walked swiftly down the road, weaving in and out of crowds of people and pulling her jacket tighter about her as she did so. She was not in a mood to be confronted by anyone, and wanted more than anything else at the moment to sit in silence and mull over the day. She entered the deserted storehouse and locked the door behind her.

"Malky… c'mere boy…" she crooned softly. He came prancing into the room as she laid her jacket on a crate. She sat down and pulled him onto her lap, scratching him behind the ears.

• • • • •

Fiyero wandered the streets of the city, somewhat helplessly. He had come to the city once a week to search for Elphaba ever since her disappearance from Shiz two months ago. Everyone in Shiz had tried to dissuade him from coming, but he would not listen. Today he had been searching a remote area to the southeast of the city. He had not taken to searching much in the hustle and bustle of the city, for he figured that Elphaba would avoid most mainstream places. He had been visiting local places in the different areas, asking if anyone had noticed a peculiar green girl in the past few weeks, but to no avail.

Today, however, he seemed to have a lead. An old woman sitting on a street corner told Fiyero that she did indeed remember seeing a young green woman. Fiyero's heart soared, although he remained unsure as to the credibility of the woman.

"Where?" he asked her, unable to disguise his eagerness.

"Somewhere that direction," she replied, pointing a shaking finger.

Fiyero followed the mostly-deserted road and came upon a small slums area. There was an old, worn-out Lurlinist church, a few shabby shops, and some old factories and storage buildings. Fiyero sighed, disappointed. Maybe the lead had been false after all. Nobody else in the area had been able to provide him with any information on Elphaba.

He sat down upon a barrel on the roadside and gazed off into the distance. A sudden flash of movement caught his eye. A young woman dressed in black had emerged suddenly from one of the storage buildings, her long black hair dancing in the wind. His heart leapt and his breath caught in his throat. He knew it was her. He fought the urge to run after her. What if she became frightened and he lost her again? No, he decided. It would be best for him to wait.

He followed her a short distance back up the street, where he stopped to wait for her return.

• • • • •

Elphaba walked quickly down the street, anxious. She had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and continued to her destination.

She rounded an alleyway fence and opened a side door to a building cautiously, peering in. She entered, and didn't reappear again for about an hour. She emerged, closing the door softly behind her, and left the shadows of the alley with a glum look on her face.

• • • • •

_Maybe it wasn't her after all. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe he was just imagining things._

Not much time had passed since Fiyero had seen the woman leave, and yet it had been long enough for him to begin to doubt himself. It was getting late- he had never stayed this late before. It was about time for him to return to Shiz, or others would start to worry. As soon as he began to think of leaving, he pushed the thought from his mind. He wasn't going to give up after coming so close.

As he thought it, a figure came skulking out of the shadows. It was her! He began to follow a short distance behind her. She glanced back as if she detected his presence and began to walk faster. By the time she reached the door, she was nearly jogging. He sprinted to catch the door before it closed behind her.

"Elphaba!" he cried.

Her eyes opened wide. Whoever she had been expecting, it wasn't him.


	5. Eyes of worry

Eyes of Worry

"Elphaba! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over creation for you!" he cried.

She hushed him and pulled him through the doorway, locking the door behind him. "Fiyero. What are you doing her? Don't you understand anything?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Elphie, I've been searching for you for months. Don't you see? I've finally found you!" he said.

"And now what?" she asked him seriously, quietly, as they walked up a flight of stairs.

He had not really considered this question before. He had been so concerned with finding her. Would she come back to Shiz with him? No. And what if he lost her again?

"Why did you leave?" he asked her quietly.

"I couldn't return to Shiz—the school of Madame Morrible. I couldn't waste any more of my existence there. I had to get out and do something with my life. Something that mattered!" she sounded exasperated.

"Yes, but you didn't warn anyone. We'd no idea where you'd gone or what had come of you!" he said.

She sat down upon a chair and stroked her cat absentmindedly. "I knew you would try and persuade me to change my mind," she said seriously. "And it's dangerous. I love you all too much to expose you to the danger I'm immersing myself in. I can't just have visitors dropping by to wish me a Joyous Lurlinemas, or whatever it is people are celebrating these days."

"I just- had to know you were safe," he said, somewhat uncertainly.

"Well, now you know, so I'm going to need you to leave. And I can't have you running back to Shiz to tell everyone that you've seen me. If you do, I will not hesitate to move where you cannot find me. And this is the safest place I have found since I came here. Now go."

He longed to say more to her, to hold her in a tight embrace and tell her how glad he was to see her. But he didn't. He went down the stairs and left as she had told him to.

• • • • •

Elphaba sat upon the mattress on the floor and wrapped herself tightly in a blanket with her knees to her chest. She had not thought that anyone at Shiz was still looking for her. In her correspondence with Doctor Nikidik, he had made it sound as though everything at Shiz were fine. She sighed.

And Fiyero? He had been an unexpected visitor. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he had looked at her. It had been a long time since somebody had looked at her that way. His beautiful brown eyes had been filled with worry, for her.

Elphaba then laid down upon the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Thoughts in the Morning

Fiyero awoke very late that morning. He was groggy and disoriented. He sat up in bed, trying to gather his thoughts. He had come in very late from the city the night before. He'd found Elphaba. He smiled.

"I see you're awake," Boq said as he glanced over at Fiyero. "You were out pretty late last night."

"Yeah, I know," Fiyero said dismissively as he stood and retrieved some clothes from a drawer.

Boq tore his eyes from the paper at his hands and focused his attention on Fiyero, willing him to tell him what had happened. To give him some news of Elphie.

"You know, just, lost track of time," Fiyero said, unconvincingly. In his mind he was replaying moments from the night before. Elphaba, half hidden in the shadows, telling him to leave. Her pale green skin shining in the candlelight. He shook his head and wondered briefly how many more times he would relive their meeting in the next few days. He wanted nothing more than to see her again.

• • • • •

Elphaba woke with a start. She had been having dreams over the past couple of days of the friends she had left behind at Shiz. Boq, Glinda… Fiyero. She sat up and shook her head, willing the images to stop flashing in her mind. She cursed herself silently. She'd had no intention of being found here. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. She had too much to worry about already without the added problem of finding a new place to stay. Against her best judgment, she decided that she would just have to wait, and put up with Fiyero for now.

• • • • •

Boq sat near the window, gazing out upon the blossoming trees in the courtyard. He heard Fiyero stir and he jerked out of his reverie. He turned his gaze upon Fiyero and saw him roll over in bed and continue his slumber.

Fiyero had been acting strange and withdrawn ever since the night he had returned late from the city. Boq sighed. Perhaps the whole affair was beginning to take a toll on him. Before, he'd spoken briefly, mostly about Elphaba or his trips to the city. Now, however, he would hardly do his studies or speak to anyone. Boq was worried about Fiyero's high hopes of finding Elphaba. Perhaps he was finally beginning to realize he would never see her again- at least not soon, anyways. A part of him hoped so. Fiyero needed to stop blaming himself for her disappearance. Perhaps sometime soon they would have the old Fiyero back…

• • • • •

Fiyero awoke with a start. It was Saturday. He sat up in bed quickly. _Finally._

He'd been anxious all week for it to be the day he was to see Elphaba again. He'd traipsed through the past week at Shiz, not listening in class and hardly taking notice when people spoke to him. He was slightly annoyed. How could everyone just continue on with their normal lives? He closed his eyes and envisioned Elphaba again. He left hours before he normally did.


	6. The moonlight

The moonlight

Elphaba sat the spoon she was holding onto the counter and closed her eyes in concentration. She thought she had heard a noise outside. Perhaps she'd been imagining it. Her eyes scanned the room for Malky: he was huddled upon a crate with his eyes focused warily in the direction of the door. Perhaps she had not imagined the sound after all. Her feet flew lightly down the stairs and she paused with her hand upon the door, hesitating. She creaked it open and caught a glimpse of a darkly handsome face, an unmistakably blue diamond.

• • • • •

The door opened just the slightest and Fiyero could see a single dark brown eye and a strip of green skin. His body relaxed. She was still here.

He opened the door enough to slip his body through, and closed it quickly behind him.

"Fiyero," Elphaba began, unsure what to say. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Why have you come back?" she asked after a few moments.

"I've been unable to think of anything but you ever since I saw you last week-" he began, obviously intending to say more, but she cut him off.

"_Sweet Oz!_ I knew something like this would happen!" she stood and paced a few angry steps. "Now you've come back and this is everything I _didn't_ want to happen! Don't you understand?"

"Please," he said gently. "I want to understand. I want to understand everything. Please. Just don't leave again."

She stared deeply into his face, her deep brown eyes showing pain that she tried to hide. He didn't know what to think. He began uncertainly towards her, to comfort her. Before he knew what was happening, she was upon him, pressing him into the wall. All thought gone, he kissed her longingly and wrapped her in his arms. This is where he wanted to be.

• • • • •

What was he _thinking!_ She thought angrily to herself. How could he have come back! She was pissed, and paced across the room as he tried to explain himself. It had been hard for her to turn him away the first time: her heart had tugged at her painfully over the past week. But now he was back, and she didn't know what she was going to do. Suddenly she lashed out at him, venting her frustration. When she had paused in her tirade, she gave him a deep, searching look, longing to find an answer in his eyes. He began to walk towards her, trying to comfort her.

Her mind screamed in protest. No! What was he thinking? Suddenly she gave in. She launched herself at him, and pinned him against the wall. She felt his lips upon hers, and she returned the kiss, passionately, longingly… painfully. She hated herself for giving in, but couldn't help it. She let her body take over, for once forgetting all logic.

• • • • •

She pulled away after a moment, and Fiyero longed to draw her back in. He looked at her and wondered what she was thinking. She seemed uncertain what to do. He reached out his arms for her, and she fell into them. He held her tightly and turned her chin up to look into her eyes. For once, she did not look away.

"I love you," he said gently. She didn't answer. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They stumbled to the bed and fell onto it. He kissed her gently on her nose, on her forehead, and then pressed his lips onto hers. He could feel the heat of her breath, coming in ragged gasps. She reached up her hand and ran her long, slender fingers through his hair. He pressed himself recklessly into her and her back arched against the bed. She reached up her hands and placed them firmly onto his shoulders, forcing him onto his back. She rolled on top of him and pulled his shirt off over his head. Her eyes drank in every inch of him, and she admired the ocean-blue diamonds that ran in an unbreaking pattern down his chest. She kissed each one individually as he ran his hand along her spine. Her mouth returned to his before she pulled away, falling onto her side. He rolled sideways to look at her and caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, but was unsure as to what it was.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently.

"I'm not," she whispered.

He reached for her and pulled her close, and they made love in the moonlight shining gently in through the rafters.

When it was done, she lay in his arms with her head on his chest. He danced his fingers gently on the small of her back and pressed his nose into her raven-black hair. He breathed in the sweet scent of it, deeply, willing himself to remember every detail, every moment. Her hand snaked sleepily across his stomach and found his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she relaxed upon him.

"I love you, Elphaba," he whispered quietly into her hair, though he was unsure as to whether or not she was awake. As he held her close, he had difficulty falling asleep. He never wanted to leave this moment. Not ever.

The sunlight

As a ray of sunlight peered in through the rafters, landing on Fiyero's face, his eyes flitted open. He looked down and saw Elphaba's green fingers locked with his, their legs intertwined. He sighed a contented sigh, reaching up his fingers and brushing them gently across her lips as he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

A smile crossed her face briefly as she drifted between consciousness and the dream world. "Good morning," he breathed. Her eyelids opened and she smiled, her face glowing and eyes sparkling.

Suddenly she sat up fully, looking at him.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him seriously, angrily.

He wondered if perhaps she was not fully awake. "The last thing I want to do is leave you," he said, trying to reassure her.

"_No!_" she said forcefully. "Don't you see that this is why I left? You still have Shiz- you still have a life. It's not too late for you. I need you to go and forget that you ever found this place!" Her voice was harsh, willing him to go, but her eyes begged him to stay.

"Elphaba…my love-"

She cut him off, "Damn it, Fiyero! You just don't understand! You have to go back. You need to have a life- one that doesn't include me."

He looked at her for a long moment. How did she expect him to live a life without her? Without her, life was not worth living. Everything seemed pointless unless he was with her. He closed his eyes, he wanted her to understand how much he needed her. As his eyes opened, he caught her off guard as she stared at him, trying to convince herself to do what she must. The look upon her face was clear.

'I'm unworthy.'

His breath caught in his throat and he sat up to be eye-level with her.

"Elphaba… you deserve to be happy."

She looked unsure. Tears glazed her eyes as she put her hands on his.

"Yero… my hero," she sighed. "Go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allright, this is still a work in progress. I would like to know what everyone thinks. What they like, what they don't, what I can fix. Where you might like to see the story going? I am not quite sure. Anyways, really, all reviews would be wonderful. Thank you for reading.


	7. Nightmares

**I thought a quick look back at Shiz was in order, check up on how everyone is doing with Elphie gone and all.**

* * *

Nightmares 

"No! I can do it on my own!" Glinda heard Nessarose scream from the next room. She sighed to herself. Nessarose had become impossibly difficult since Elphaba had left. Elphaba, Nessie's protector… and Glinda's closest friend.

She looked into the mirror without seeing, and splashed cold water onto her face. Her mind had been wandering to Elphaba a lot in the past couple of days. She'd had no idea how much everyone at Shiz needed her- they were all falling apart. Nessa insisted on trying to do things independently, though she often failed. Fiyero had become reserved and quiet, and spent most of his time wandering the grounds or trying to go back to the city. Boq became intensely busy with studying and refused to go to social gatherings, and she, Glinda, spent many nights lying awake. She had to do something. _What would Elphie do?_ she found herself thinking, but then threw the soap across the bathroom in a moment of rage. _Elphie wasn't here to help- she didn't care!_ Glinda immediately regretted her anger and looked at the bar of soap lying rather pitifully on the floor. She pushed tears back from her eyes for the second time that morning and crossed the bathroom slowly to retrieve the soap.

• • • • •

"Fiyero?" he heard a voice say as he jerked awake.

"Elphaba?" he called out into the dark corners of the room as he sat up quickly in bed, shivering.

"Go back to sleep. It was only a dream," Boq said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…" he muttered and rolled over into the warmth of his bed. Boq stood over him for just a moment before turning away. Fiyero heard Boq's feet as they padded across the floor, and heard him climb into bed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Every night since he'd returned to Shiz, he's had long dreams in which he became lost in the Emerald City. Every time he thought he'd found Elphaba at last, the Gale Force appeared, blocking his way, always accompanied by a milk-white cat clamping the string of a red balloon in it's mouth. He wrinkled his forehead, wondering what the dream could mean.

"If- If you find Elphaba…" Boq's voice trailed off uncertainly before he continued. "Tell her that we miss her."

"I will," Fiyero whispered.

He got the sudden feeling that maybe he wasn't the only one who loved Elphaba after all. Guilt overwhelmed him- how could he keep the information of Elphaba's whereabouts to himself while everyone else mourned her disappearance? He opened his mouth, but quickly clamped it shut again. If he told Boq, or anyone, she would leave, and he doubted he could find her again.

He got out of bed in the darkness and pulled on some clothes. He saw Boq move in his bed as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk," he said as he closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Cold Mornings 

Fiyero meandered slowly down the lamp lit path that circled the school grounds. He kicked a stone with his toe until he tired of it, and then stopped and settled himself against a tree. He wondered briefly if he was going crazy. Did he love Elphaba? The constant, throbbing pain in his heart told him that he did. He only had two months left until graduation. From where he sat, two months seemed like an unbearably long time. Not just for him, but for everybody. He stood up and began to walk again. It was a bit colder than he had thought it would be, and he shivered as the wind bit harshly at his nose, face, and hands. The numbing sensation calmed him somewhat. He stopped walking and sighed. His feet had carried him to the train station without his notice for the third time that week.

"Oh, what the hell," he said, boarding the train, and waited for it's departure.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

His fingers reached for the door handle and tugged. It didn't budge. He let his breath out in frustration, and it formed icy crystals in the morning air. He glanced around on the ground for something to pick the lock with and he spotted a dull wire poking out of the dirt. He grabbed it up and fumbled it into the lock, praying… Click.

He hurried silently through the door and up the stairs. There he saw her, shivering upon the mattress with the blanket sprawled across the floor. He stepped out of his clothes and pulled the blanket into the bed with him. He lay behind her curled up form and pulled her close.

"Fiyero…" she breathed in a sleepy voice. She turned her face to look at him. "Oh, Fiyero." She seemed unsurprised and yet disbelieving that he was there, all at once. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm here, Elphaba," he said as she turned over. "I'm here."

She gathered him into her arms and they fell asleep.


	8. Together Again

Together Again

Her eyes opened slowly. Through the scratchy fabric of her nightdress, she could feel Fiyero's form pressed against hers while he slept. She sat up gingerly, not wanting to wake him. His eyes opened briefly, but she cajoled him back to sleep. She pulled her nightgown off over her head and lay back against him in the chill of the morning. She felt the warmth of his skin against her own and she admired him as he slept. He had come back. A smile played across her lips. She had never dreamt she could have Fiyero. She let out a deep breath and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he smiled, and gave her a long kiss.

"I thought you'd hate me for sure," he whispered, jokingly, now that he realized she wasn't going to begin yelling at him again.

"Who says I don't, Mister Prince Vinkus?" she laughed playfully.

He stopped joking. "I missed you," he said quietly.

"I thought I'd scared you away for good," she whispered.

"Never," he breathed, kissing her again.

"So, need I ask every time? Why have you come back?"

"Elphaba," he said, serious. "Everyone is falling apart without you."

"How do you mean?" she asked, sitting up, and pulling the blanket with her.

Cold, he pulled on the blanket, and she came back down with it. "Well, Nessa has no arms, and I'm sure Glinda and Boq have already lost their legs by now," he said, trying to keep the mood light.

She smiled lightly before saying, "No, I mean it, Fiyero."

"Boq's antisocial and devoted to homework, Glinda's moping about in silence, and Nessarose is trying to kill herself. Well, not really," he said when she gave him a sharp look, "but she's insisting on doing things by herself and it isn't exactly… well, working."

Elphaba nodded her head, lost in thought.

"And Boq said to tell you that they miss you," he added, as an afterthought.

She sat up suddenly, this time forgetting the blanket. Shocked, she blushed, and then buried herself in the blanket again. She looked at him and said in a forbidding tone, "How do you mean, Boq says they miss me?"

He opened his mouth, realizing his mistake, and then closed it again. He repeated this several times, looking somewhat like a fish out of water.

She couldn't help but be amused by this. "Breathe," she said.

He collected himself. "Well, what I mean to say, he said if I find you, to say that they miss you."

She pursed her lips. "I see." She looked at him for a long moment. "So he suspects that you've found me?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," he answered.

"And Glinda? She's moping about?"

"Yes," he said again.

She pulled the blanket with her and stood up, leaving Fiyero naked and cold. He scrambled for some clothes as she walked to her makeshift table and began to write. He approached her as she finished, having not wanted to interrupt her.

She folded two pieces of paper neatly and placed them in separate envelopes before laying them back onto the table.

She turned to look at him, "And you?" He walked towards her and tried to join her in the blanket, but she refused. "I'm not joking, Yero. Why are you here?"

"I can't stand being away from you," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you listen to a goddamned word I've said, Fiyero?" she asked him when a hurt look crossed his face. He didn't know how to respond, so she continued. "Now isn't the best time for me to have you lurking about. I have serious work to attend to and nothing-" she paused when he looked at her in a suggestive way, "I mean it, Fiyero, _nothing_ can stand in the way of that."

He sighed, knowing that what she said was true. "Graduation is in two months. But if I could maybe… visit?" he asked gently, not wanting to set her off.

Her icy demeanor melted away. "Visit? And share my blanket, you mean?" she asked playfully.

She invited him into the warm sanctuary that was the blanket and herself.

* * *

**Okay, I've had this part written for a few days, but have been busy with school and also unsure where to go from here. Not sure how exactly I am wanting this to end up, but I think I like it so far. Sorry for the short chapter, I will do what I can to get some more in. Again I say, I would love more reviews, they help a lot, thanks to everyone who reviewed already. :)**


	9. Goodbye

**Okay, Shiz again, back to see how Glinda and Boq are doing. Oh, and a disclaimer I suppose. I don't own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz or anything else associated with it. I won't remember to do this a lot, so that goes for the whole story.**

* * *

Crashing Waves

Boq crossed the room in a drowsy way, his slippered feet shuffling across the floor, rubbing his eyes.

His hands falling from his face, he called "Fiyer-" and stopped mid-step. "Oh, for the love of Oz!"

He walked briskly to Fiyero's bed and threw back the covers, as if hoping to find Fiyero hidden among the sheets.

He heaved a huge sigh and sat himself rather forcefully at the foot of the bed. It was the second time that week that Fiyero had disappeared. _I wonder if he's planning on pulling an Elphie_ he thought bitterly, but immediately regretted his resentment, his heart sinking even lower. _Where is Elphaba? Where is Fiyero?…_

…_Where am I?_ He had been mentally retreating into the hole free of emotion deep in his chest, when the question hit him square in the face. He certainly had changed a lot lately. Then again, so had everyone. He wondered for a moment why love was so cruel. _If your heart let you live without someone your entire life, then why wouldn't it let you live again once that someone had come and gone?_

Elphaba had left for a reason, he knew. And although he wanted to, he couldn't be mad at her for it. She had done what she had to- he wouldn't have been able to stop her. He realized that now.

_So why do you still blame yourself?_ a small voice in the back of his head asked him.

He tried to ignore it, rising from the bed firmly.

_You're not in love with Elphaba. You miss her but now she's gone and you need to get over it. _the voice said, more persistently.

"I won't," Boq said stubbornly to himself as he stormed defiantly from the room.

• • • • •

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, Master Boq," Glinda called in a frenzied reply to the knocking at the door.

It opened slightly and Boq peered his head in. "I'm in no hurry, Miss Glinda, take your time."

She stopped rushing about immediately. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm so sorry! Normally Nanny wakes me up, but today- and now I'm running late…" her voice trailed off as she turned her attention to sorting through the books she would need that day.

"What did you say?" Boq's interest had evidently been piqued by her words, but she couldn't remember what she had said.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, confused. "That I'm running late?" she asked quizzically.

"No. I mean. Where is Nessa?" he raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Oh. Right." She stopped fretting with her shoes and tried to gather her thoughts. "She, uh, went to the infirmary last night. Something about nightmares?" she sounded uncertain. "I was half-asleep…" she muttered.

"Oh." His face fell slightly. "We should go see her after class."

"Yeah," she said, picking up the last of her things and setting them on the bed. She glanced around the room for the first time since he'd entered. "Where is Fiyero?" she asked.

"Gone," he replied, almost inaudibly.

"Again?" she asked. "Where could that kid be going?"

"Who knows."

As she gathered up her books in her arms, he rose from the bed and they left together. They walked to class in silence. She could almost feel the constant thought and emotion flowing through the figure next to her, and yet she felt oddly disconnected from him.

She had a faint, whisper-like thought, wondering why she couldn't talk to this person that was standing so near to her, suffering through the same problems as she. But the thought was circulated away as quickly as the rest, lost in a tumult of waves, crashing in a stormy sea.

* * *

Goodbye

They walked quietly into Dr. Nikidik's classroom and sat near the back of the room. Glinda pulled out a piece of paper and a fuzzy pink pen before positioning herself in her desk, ready to begin.

Boq sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "What are we covering today?" he asked her as he searched through his bag for a pen.

"Dunno," she said, squinting her eyes at the board. "Can't read it."

Dr. Nikidik came drifting through the door and everyone looked up from their conversations.

"Humm…" Boq sighed and settled into his seat. He was never that interested in life sciences to begin with.

"Today we will… mumble… mumble… Something different… mumble mumble…" Boq's eyes slid out of focus and his mind wandered.

His was jerked from his trance and glanced aboutthe room in an urgent way. A hissing sound had filled the room as the students began to whisper in an unabashed way.

He turned quickly to Glinda as she rose from her seat. "What's going on?" he hissed at her, but she did not look back at him. _See what I get for not paying attention._ He mentally scolded himself as Glinda headed down the stairs in a hesitant way. She approached Dr. Nikidik almost fearfully, stopping about ten feet away from him, with her eyes flashing, though from anger or fear he could not tell.

Dr. Nikidik approached her and whispered something as he handed her a piece of paper. She stood still for a moment, looking at it, and he nudged her to the front of the room. The class quieted and looked at her.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and began reading uncertainly.

• • • • •

She positioned her hand above her paper, ready to begin. She'd never been very interested in life science, but now she paid attention, a subconscious act of honor to Elphie's memory.

Boq asked what was scheduled for the day, but she couldn't read the board. She silently wished he would stop fidgeting so much.

Just then, Dr. Nikidik glided into the room, and Boq sat back in his chair. "Today we will be reading a little bit of literature," he began, as Glinda strained to hear him properly. "Something different from normal, just to wake our brains up a bit?"

Glindawrinkled her brown uncertainly. Dr. Nikidik never did things out of his normal routine. And literature wasn't a common addition to his schedule. In fact, she wasn't completely certain that Dr. Nikidik knew anything about literature. How could anybody with any respect for language mumble so much?

"How about a student to read a little poem?" he asked.Nobody volunteered. "Well, then," he continued, unperturbed by their obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Why don't you read… Miss Glinda?"

She could feel her face flush as she stood up. Everyone began whispering at once, glad it wasn't them that had been chosen.

She paused at the top of the stairs, wishing to be anywhere but there. It didn't work, of course, her feet coming down upon the steps just the same.

She walked hesitantly to the front of the classroom. The whole situation was just so _weird._ Dr. Nikidik approached her and handed her a sheet of paper with some words printed on it. "Thank you, Miss Glinda. If you could just read that to the class."

He nudged her forward.

She cleared her throat.

"Goodbye…" she began in a shaky voice.

"A mystery of circumstance, time, place,

lurking behind the surface of our lives.

Reminding always of that unchangeable."

Her voice gained some confidence as she continued.

"A parting of souls for a moment or eternity,

but eventually eternity will pass like a moment.

Regretfully if you never forget."

"Always avoided because of lack of need,

for I will never be without you.

You'll be in my heart to protect me-"

Her voice cracked and she bit back tears. "_From Goodbye."_

She dropped the paper and stumbled from the room, her vision blurred by the onslaught of tears. Nobody stopped her as she flew down the hall and out the doors.

• • • • •

Boq listened to Glinda as she read uncertainly to the class. He strained his ears to catch every word. _It's not a normal event to be reading poetry in Dr. Nikidik's class. _he thought. _There must be some importance to this._

Glinda's voice cracked suddenly.

"_From Goodbye,"_ she uttered the words into the silence, then dropped the paper and ran from the room.

The class sat, stunned for a moment, watching the paper flutter to the floor.

He jumped from his seat and ran through the doors, the sound of his footsteps echoing around the room.

* * *

** "Goodbye" is an original poem by me for this story. I never said I was a poet (I never said I was much of a writer either, but I do what I can). So, anyhow, I tried. lol, reviews on it as well as the chapter would be great. **


	10. Lost in the city

Lost in the city

Fiyero jerked awake as the train stopped forcefully, knocking his head hard against the window.

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing his head. He glanced out the window and jumped out of his seat. He'd nearly missed his stop! He hurried from the train and paused in the station to gather his bearings. A slight headache was beginning to throb where his temple had hit the glass. He rubbed it absentmindedly and hurried off down the streets of the city.

After walking for some minutes, lost in thought, he paused. He did not recognize his surroundings. He turned his head in all directions, panicking slightly. He had a strong sense of déjà vu and looked over his shoulder, half-expecting to see the Gale Force or that ghost-like cat.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Perhaps I should have come later._ Just then he saw the outline of a church steeple against the moon. The Lurlinist church! He started off quickly in that direction.

As he neared the old storage building, he felt more and more apprehensive. _I shouldn't have come. She might be mad._ he thought as he approached the door. He tried to calm himself. _It's her birthday. I had to._

Reassured, he placed his hand on the handle and slipped inside.

He crept carefully up the stairs and peered into the room, half-expecting something to be amiss. But, there she was, propped up against some pillows and reading a book by candlelight.

He hurried to the bed as she tried to acknowledge that he was there. He threw his arms about her shoulders as he spoke gently, "Happy Birthday."

He drew back from her and realized immediately that something was wrong. She closed her eyes as if pained, and did not respond.

_Damn it, Fiyero, way to go_ he thought, sure he had angered her.

Her eyes opened a little and welled with tears. "Fi- yero…" she sighed, falling against him.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the bed, and laid her against the pillows. His breath stopped in his throat- something was desperately wrong.

Her skin, which normally had a healthy green glow, looked sallow and had an almost whitish tinge to it. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to not be breathing.

He held her close, anxiously, not sure what to do. He put his ear next to her mouth. He could hear her breath. Faintly.

He pulled back the covers to examine her. Her skin, though the same odd color, appeared to be unbroken. He could see no sign of a wound. At a loss, he suddenly spotted something upon her arm. He leaned in and brought the candle closer to get a better look. There was a series of small white dots running the length of her forearm. He reached his hand up and ran his finger down the length of her arm. She shivered and pulled away from him.

• • • • •

"Elphie?" he whispered.

She forced herself to wake up, opening her eyes. The ceiling spun above her and wouldn't come into focus. She felt a rush of warmth, and leaned over the side of the bed to vomit. Tears stung her eyes as she collapsed back onto the bed, coughing.

She felt fingers brush her hair gently back from her face. She opened her eyes again, trying to collect herself. She could see Fiyero, sliding in and out of focus.

"Fiyero…" she breathed.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," he said, as he wiped away the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

She fell back upon the pillows and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, a little depressing and short I know, I am sorry! I had to do it for the story (the sacrifices to be made...). Well, please please, review, so that I know people are reading. Anything you have to say about the story, I would love to hear. That is all, I will be updating in a few days I'm sure.**


	11. The Red Balloon

The Cherry Tree

Boq pulled the door closed behind him and heard the sound reverberate off the walls of the empty corridor. He could see a faint strip of dusty light shining in from the door at the end of the hallway as it fell closed. He ran towards it, not wanting to lose her.

"Glinda!" he called helplessly into the morning air. His eyes scanned the courtyard, and he saw her crying beneath a blossoming cherry tree. He approached her tentatively and sat down in the grass beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She removed her face from her hands to look at him. Her eyes were red and there were delicate lines of mascara beneath them. Her tears ran gently down her flushed cheeks before falling quietly into her lap.

He looked at her, expecting her to speak, but she did not. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, though the answer was quite evident.

She sat for a moment, staring at her hands, which were folded in her lap. She looked up at him slowly and drew in a couple of short breaths before saying, "Oh, Boq, why did she have to leave!" She threw her arms rather awkwardly about his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Shh…" He rubbed her back as she sobbed quietly. When she had regained some of her composure, she pulled away from him and leaned back against the tree.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Don't be," he said. "Do you want to, erm… talk about it?"

"It's just-" Glinda said, tears forming again in her eyes. "Today is Elphaba's birthday. And- she- she never said goodbye." She paused, trying to think of what to say. "And, you know, I was thinking about her today, just wishing that I could see her to tell her how much I miss her. And that poem in Doctor Nikidik's class- it's like she was finally saying goodbye. I don't-" she faltered, sounding unsure. "I don't know. Maybe it sounds crazy. It's just that Fiyero's gone now too and I just- have a feeling that something's wrong."

He let out his breath in an almost relieved way. He was glad to hear her words reflect the same things that had been troubling him all week. "I've had that feeling today as well. I just hope she's all right…"

She laid her hand on his in a reassuring way. "Boq. It's not your fault, you know."

He looked up at her and stared deeply into her clear blue eyes, looking for a hint of accusation residing there, but he found none.

"I know. And it's not yours either."

She sat still, a few more tears leaking down her face. The sunlight glistened off of them as he leaned in to gently wipe them away.

With the sunlight, the blossoms, the closeness… Boq couldn't help it. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. He was surprised when she kissed him back.

* * *

A Rough Night

He lay upon his side on the mattress, watching Elphaba sleep. He was lying as close to her as he could without physically touching her. Every time he had, she had pulled away and cried out in pain.

She moaned quietly as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and tried to smile, but it turned instead to a grimace. "Fiyero," she whispered. "You weren't supposed to come."

He chose to ignore what she had said. He sat up in bed and scooted closer to her. "What happened to you, Elphaba?" he asked gently as he reached over to feel her forehead.

She jerked away. "Fiyero. Don't."

His eyes filled with tears. "Elphie, what is it?"

She closed her eyes sleepily and said in a drowsy voice, "You weren't supposed to come."

"Elphie, no." He said, reaching out again to touch her arm. "You have to stay awake."

Her eyes flew open. "Fiyero! I said _don't_."

He pulled his hand away. "For goodness' sake. Just tell me what happened."

"I-" she hesitated. "I can't."

• • • • •

She could hear Fiyero breathing as she woke drowsily. She tried to move, but immediately gave up, moaning. She opened her eyes and saw Fiyero watching her. She was glad he had come. She didn't want to be alone.

He reached over to feel her forehead, but she pulled away, cringing. "Fiyero. Don't." she said.

He looked worried- she could see it in his eyes. His look caused her even more pain, if possible. She didn't want him to be hurt.

"Tell me what happened," he said gently.

Her mind began racing. She remembered flashes of lights and crowds of people, a dark alleyway coupled with terrible pain. The room began to spin again as she tried to escape from the images forever imprinted into her memory. "I can't."

He tried to comfort her. "Elphie, I love y-"

"No, Yero," she said in a weary voice. "Don't."

He laid down next to her again and scooted close. This time she didn't force him away. "I do," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

The Red Balloon

Fiyero woke from an uneasy sleep. He sat up gingerly, not wanting to wake Elphaba. She was shaking and there were ringlets of sweat forming upon her brow. She began to toss and turn, mumbling in her sleep.

_What in the name of Sweet Lurline happened to her?_ He thought as he leaned in to examine the bumps on her arm. They had faded significantly in the past few days and were now hardly visible. _Why won't she tell me what happened?_ He was worried about her. 'No. You can't come. I _know_ it's my birthday. I've got work to do. I'm serious, Yero,' she had said. Had she been hurt that night? Working? _Whatever it is, it isn't worth her life._ He thought angrily. He didn't want her to make sacrifices… he needed her.

"No!" she cried out suddenly in her sleep. She twisted herself up in the blankets, thrashing about, screaming incoherently.

"Elphie!" he cried out to wake her, shocked.

She stopped fidgeting and opened her eyes uncertainly. She was still shaking.

"Oh, love." He reached over to her but she swatted his hand down and sat up in bed, wincing slightly.

"Bring me my oil, will you?" she asked. Her voice sounded slightly stronger than before. "The green bottle."

He rose and walked to the wardrobe to retrieve it.

When he returned, he noticed that she had thrown back the covers and pulled her hair back from her face. She took the bottle from him and poured some oil into her palms. It smelled of kiwi and also had a faint medicinal scent of herbs. She rubbed it gingerly on her arm before proceeding to rub it on her stomach and legs as well, wincing in pain. Her skin, though not entirely back to it's normal color, had a more healthy glow to it.

"The Gale Force," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"The Gale Force. They found us…" her voice trailed off uncertainly before she continued. "They ruined everything…" she said quietly.

"What did they do?" he asked, terrified.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You were out of it for two days. Always moaning and thrashing about. I couldn't touch you at all," he said the last part regretfully. "I could hardly get you to eat or drink, or speak."

"I'm glad you came," she said.

He crawled into the bed with her and held her in his arms. He kissed her and then rested his head upon her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

He thought he heard her voice, faintly, but was unsure. He shook his head, deciding that he must have imagined it. For he could have sworn he had heard her whisper, 'I love you.'

* * *

**Okay, I am unsure how much I like this chapter. It needed to be written, I felt bad for leaving you all in suspense last time, not that this helps too much. With the way you all tell me it moves too fast (sorry, that's my personality showing, lol) I wouldn't have possibly made Elphaba pregnant, at least notso soon. Anyhow, I know Shiz and the Emerald City are really disconnected right now, I am working on getting them connected better as soon as it is convenient for me. And, I see how many hits my story gets, and how many reviews I am getting. I appreciate the people that are reviewing, it helps tremendously. But, you all must remember, this is my first fic, in which feedback is very important to me as I am still new to the whole 'writing' thing. Anyhow, please review, I will get another chapter written up in a few days once I have heard from all of you about the chapters up so far. :)**


	12. Through the Night

**Okay guys, yay, I updated! I was unsure as to where to go from my last chapter but now I have a general picture. This chapter is basically fluff, but it lays the groundwork for what I want to do next. **

**A short response to some reviews (have I mentioned that I love reviews?)**

**to Burtonite Bec: Our beloved Elphie, a druggie! Imagine the thought. No, I didn't think of that at all. shivers Thank goodness indeed**

**To Kennedy Leigh Morgan** **("For being so new at the writing thing you sure are good at it."): Why, thank you! That really means a lot. Well, in fourth grade, I was voted "most likely to be author" hehe. Well, enough of me, let's get to the story.

* * *

**

Through the Night

Boq could hear birds chirping, and feel sunlight streaming through a window onto his face. He groaned, not yet wanting to wake up. His mind had the cloudy feeling of one that had not gotten a good night's sleep. He opened his eyes and looked about, confused.

The night's events came back to him as his surroundings came into focus. He stretched out his legs and groaned again. _Glinda's chair wasn't the best choice for a place to sleep,_ he thought regretfully.

He looked at the top of Glinda's curls visible from beneath the covers of the bed as he reflected on the previous night. Fiyero had not been at Shiz for four (or, was it five?) days. Glinda had complained of constant nightmares since his absence.

'Please,' she had begged him, grasping one of his hands in both of her own. 'Just until I fall asleep.'

So he had consented. He sat in the chair near her bed as she dozed off. His eyes had closed without his recollection, and he had woke, dazed and confused, hours later. He had contemplated moving into Elphaba's bed, but decided against it. He was afraid that if he laid in her bed, with his face upon her pillow, he would smell her on the bedclothes and feel her presence, missing her more. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was unlikely that he sheets still held her scent after months of absence, and yet he still decided against it, and remained in the chair.

He heard a noise in the room and was pulled away from his thoughts. Glinda had rolled over slightly in the bed and he could now see her face. He watched her as she slept, intrigued. He believed that one of the best ways to learn about a person was to see them asleep. It's the one time that a person is most completely and utterly themselves, when they drop the defenses they put on to guard from society. Boq found this thought strangely comforting. He had a strong desire to know what Elphaba looked like while she slept, but he pushed the idea from his mind and returned his thoughts to Glinda.

_I've never met anyone so proper._ She was lying on her back with the covers pulled neatly up to her chest. Her head rested delicately on the pillow with her golden curls spilling out behind her. Her breathing was even and a smile graced her lips.

_Doesn't look like she's having any trouble with nightmares right about now. _He smiled at her.

As if on cue, she opened her eyes and saw his smile. She smiled back.

"You didn't have to stay all night," she said, stretching her arms out above her head.

"I drifted off," he yawned as he climbed from the chair and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he drifted out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He suddenly ran into something quite solid and almost fell backwards.

"Oh, I- sorry," he said as he realized that it was Glinda he had run into.

"Oh-I" she stammered.

He looked at her as he felt his heart beat an unfamiliar pattern in his chest. They had not discussed the day under the cherry tree, and he had brushed off the kiss as being impulsive and had forgotten about it. Now, however, he had a strange urge to do it again.

They stood looking at each other for a few moments as Boq tried to build up his courage. Glinda began to walk, trying to pass him. He made a move towards her and put his hands on her chin to raise her face towards his. He kissed her and she melted, wrapping her arms about his shoulders. He put his arms around her back and pulled her close. He held her tight, wanting to take all of her pain and absorb it, to carry it for her.

He drew in a breath to speak, but found no words, so he kissed her again.

* * *

Fiyero stood, gazing out the small window into the evening sky. Far away upon the horizon, the sky showed a smear of oranges and yellows. Light was fading fast, however, and most of the sky was already dominated by a deep indigo.

He heard a rustle of sheets behind him and turned to observe his lover in the receding light.

She appeared to be sleeping soundly, for the first time since he had arrived. The remaining light cast deep shadows on her striking features. Her arm was sprawled up and around her head in a sweeping motion. Her hair was lying across the side of her face in a shrouding way.

He walked to the bed and knelt down beside it. He reached towards her to brush the hair back from her eyes, but decided against it. She looked so peaceful.

"Yero," she murmured.

He wondered if she somehow knew of his presence, even in sleep. Her intuitiveness amazed him, even now.

He crawled into the bed on the other side of her and remained silent, watching her. _Oh, how I miss her._ He longed to hold her. She had slept most of the time since he'd arrived, and even when she was awake she was jumpy and quick to anger. He tried not to hold it against her, but still he resented it.

He gave into impulse and brushed the hair back from her face to see her better. She opened her eyes at him and smiled.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Remarkably."

"No nightmares?"

She shuddered, very slightly. "Thankfully."

"Could've sworn I heard my name mixed into that mumbling of yours."

"Oh, is that so? And I had thought my dreams were pleasant."

"You know you want me," he said, playfully pushing her. She smiled in response.

He looked at her, lying beautifully in the half-darkness. He longed to tell her of his love for her, but bit his tongue. Every time he had tried, she had shushed him, or waved him off. In his moment of thought, they had fallen silent, and she looked at him in a peculiar way.

"Elphie?" he said, trying to gauge her response, but there was none. "I love you." She placed her fingertips upon his lips. "Don't," she whispered.

"Oh, Elphaba, why must you always do that? Why can't I tell you?" he asked, anguished.

She let her guard down, slowly. "Show me," she breathed, nearly inaudible.

He was quite sure he had misunderstood her. "What?"

She leaned her face in close to his. "If you love me," she whispered, "then show me."

He wanted nothing more. He pulled her into a tight embrace, drawing her into him. He kissed her fiercely and she kissed back with as much intensity.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and fell back into the embrace. He could feel her hair trickling across the pillow, and the silky warmth of it gave him goose bumps. His hands wandered to the hem of her dress and began to tug it lightly. She removed it and threw it carelessly across the room. He heard the cat meow in protest as the dress presumably landed on its head. They both laughed openly in the way that overly happy people do. He saw the sparkle in her eye. He knew that she loved him too.

Though she was still laughing, he kissed her again. His hand traced the outline of her smooth skin, tentatively, expecting her to stop him.

She pulled her mouth away from his and whispered into his ear, "I am yours."

Her breath in his ear sent chills down his spine. She let him love her as she never had before.

* * *

**Okay, so I actually liked this chapter, though it was a bit short. Tell me all what you think, and I'm welcome to advice where you want to see it going. I have a general picture, but just interested to see what you all think. Thanks to those who reviewed, I will try and update again soon. :)**


	13. The Wind

**Well, I was trying to post this last night, but my computer was being extremely aggravating and wouldn't let me! But it's alright, it's working now. :D Thanks to everyone who commented! It made my day. Well, these chapters are... alright, I think, just part of the story. Don't know how much I like it, but I do what I can. I'll write more in the next few days or so, I just got Son of a Witch and am currently engrossed in it, hehe.

* * *

**

The wind

Glinda walked slowly down the sidewalk, Boq's hand in hers. She smiled slightly. Was she feeling—nervous? How ridiculous, over Boq! She resisted the temptation to look again at their locked hands and distracted herselfinstead by fixing her gaze upon the landscape.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed. And, indeed, it was. The wind played lightly across her face and sent her curls dancing in the morning air.

He had his green eyes fixed upon her when he replied, "Yes. It is."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, look. Here we are." She dropped his hand as they approached the infirmary.

He led the way, holding the heavy metal door open for her to pass. She stepped inside and wrinkled her nose slightly. _Medicine._ The smell always reminded her of Elphie. _As does everything else._

"Where is the room again?" She spun about on her heel, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"This way." He led the way down a corridor to the right.

• • • • •

Nessa shivered as a cool breeze drifted in through the open window. She glanced out into the courtyard and saw the prowling figure of Madame Morrible as she swept menacingly across the lawn. At the sight of her, Nessa shivered more violently, and the wind picked up. BAM! Suddenly the window slammed itself shut. She jumped. _The weather these days!_

"Nessa!" She heard her name echo along the hallway outside her room as someone approached. Nanny peered her head through the door and entered when she saw that Nessarose was awake.

"Hello, my dear," she said, warmly. "Are you ready to go back to the dorm today? I know I am. The smell of medicine is just about…"

Nessa stopped listening as Nanny droned on. She was quite glad to be leaving the infirmary—she was tired of the cooped-up feeling and musty smell of the room. She wasn't, however, looking forward to being back in the dormitory. The last night she had spent there had been the worst. She shivered again.

"Oh, are you cold, dear?" Nanny asked her.

"I'm fine." She shrugged her off as she went to place a blanket about her shoulders.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Nanny said, abandoning her attempts at warming her. "A letter came for you a few days ago."

Nessa sighed in a slightly aggravated _way. It's just like Nanny to forget something like that. But, then again, she is getting old._

Nanny broke the seal of the envelope and unfolded the letter inside before placing it on Nessa's lap. She gazed down at the immaculate handwriting sprawled across the top of the page.

_My darling Nessarose,_

_Know, firstly, that I love you. I didn't tell you that enough. I've taken care of you for far too long. It's about time you learned to stand on your own two feet. Someday, you'll have to take care of yourself. Until then, don't worry about me. You still have the others._

The note was not signed. Tears filled her eyes and sorrow filled her heart. _At least the anger's gone,_ she thought warily. She held the tears back and her eyes dried.

"Thank you Nanny. Please put it in my bedside cabinet."

Nanny did as she was told, jumping when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to answer it.

"Oh, heavens, you two scared me!" Nessa heard Nanny remark as she stepped aside to allow the visitors to enter the room.

• • • • •

Boq walked tentatively into the room, followed closely by Glinda.

"Oh, here, dear," Nanny said, leading them to the few chairs near Nessa's bed.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he settled into the chair.

"So, Nessie, I hear you're coming back to the dorms today! How wonderful!" Glinda said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to form.

"Yeah, well," Nessa said, glancing about the room. "It'll be a good change from this place."

Boq gave her a curious look. She sounded peculiar—like she'd been crying. But she looked perfectly happy. Well, as happy as one that had been stuck in a bed for the past week can be, anyway.

He heard Glinda tut at him, and turned to look at her, startled when he realized that she was expecting him to speak.

"Yeah, you know," he said awkwardly. "It'll be good to, erm… get back into the routine of things."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It would."

He had a vague sense he had said something wrong, but brushed it off. _I'll leave all the social stuff up to Glinda from now on,_ he thought, making a mental note.

* * *

Elphaba sat quietly at the table, munching a piece of toast distractedly. She would need her strength that day. She smiled slightly at the soreness in her muscles. _It was worth it._

She gasped, startled, when Fiyero placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I didn't hear you get up," she said to him for explanation.

He laughed and wrapped his arms about her neck. "I'm sneaky," he whispered in her ear.

"Sneaky, huh?" she asked, smiling at him as she handed him a piece of toast.

"No thanks. I've already eaten."

She turned to look at him. "You have?"

"Yeah," he answered, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I'm just so _sneaky_ that you didn't see me."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, leaning in close to him.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I bet you didn't even see me coming."

She laughed at the irony of the statement. It was true, she hadn't.

He pulled her to him andbegan to kiss her collarbone, but she resisted slightly. "Yero," she protested. "I've got things to do."

"I know," he said, kissing her again.

"I mean it. You think you're so seductive. You aren't, you know."

He laughed playfully. "You can't resist."

And he was right. She couldn't.

She pushed him to the floor and climbed down onto him, running her hands up the smooth skin of his flank. His skin felt warm against the coolness of her hands. She wrapped her slenderfingers around his wrists and pinned his arms tothe floor, staring into his eyes.

"Elphie. I am yours," he said, gently, repeating her own words to her.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

"Fiyero," she murmured as she felt him begin to drift off.

"Hmm…" he asked, his face buried between her shoulder and collarbone.

"It's time to get up, love," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm too tired, Elphie."

"No. I mean, really. We have to get up."

He rolled sideways and looked at her sleepily. "What for?"

"Well, for one, you've been here for… who knows how long. I know they must be missing you at Shiz," she said as she climbed from the bed and began dressing. "And I have to work tonight. You need to go back to school."

He sat up in bed, fully awake now. "What?"

She looked at him and sighed quietly. "Fiyero. We've gone over this."

"No, I mean. What do you mean, it's a work night?" He sounded surprised.

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Well, the same thing I meant all the other times…"

He looked completely disbelieving. "You mean to say that, after what happened—whatever it was—you're still going to continue doing this?"

"Fiyero-" she began, her voice rising, but he cut her off.

"Don't you "Fiyero" me, Elphie. You could've been killed! I was scared half out of my mind! How can you even considering going back to- to those people?"

Her eyes filled with a cold fire that made him cower beneath her gaze. "Fiyero, I told you when all of this began that _nothing_ was going to stand in the way of my work. Including you. And I'm not going to let your little nighttime _fun_ stop me from doing what I have already decided to do," she said coldly.

He winced at her words. Is that all she thought she was to him? "I love you too much to see you get hurt again," he said, quietly.

"I know," she said, more gently. "And I, you. That's why you have to go. For both of us."

He sighed and pulled her resisting form into his arms. "Alright," he said.

She gave into the embrace before pushing him away. 'I love you,' she mouthed the words to him. She hesitated. "Now go."


	14. The Storm

(A/N:) Okay guys so I wrote the next chapter, I was a wee bit tired so forgive spelling mistakes if ther are some. I don't know about these chapters, but reviews (especially criticism as well) would all be appreciated. Thanks. :)

Oh and also... At the beginning of one of my chapters (I think it was Goodbye) Glinda told Fiyero that Nessa was in the infirmary because of nightmares. She wasn't really sick, just not ready to stay in the dorms because it reminded her too much of Elphaba. Hehe sorry I didn't make that clear, I just left Nessa in there for a while because I forgot to deal with her.

* * *

The Storm 

Fiyero paused uncertainly when he heard the door open, unmuffled voices washing into the room.

He turned his head towards the door but his view was immediately inhibited by an abundance of blond curls.

"Fiyero!" Glinda gasped happily, near tears. "You came back!"

"Yeah," he mumbled into her hair, patting her uncertainly on the back. She relinquished her hold on him. Boq was standing a few feet behind her, smiling slightly. "Hey."

Glinda dabbed at her eyes lightly with a frilly handkerchief before sighing happily. "You see, you were gone for a week! We thought that perhaps you had left as well! We missed you, Yero."

He cringed slightly at the sound of his name. "I wouldn't have left you guys here without telling you anything at all."

"I assumed it was a mightly long walk you were taking," Boq said, smiling. His message was clear- he was forgiven.

The three of them wandered to Fiyero's bed and sat down, Glinda placing herself primly against the pillows.

"So. How is she?" Boq asked.

Fiyero quickly discarded the look of shock that had come over his face. _Of course they know._ "How could you tell?"

Glinda laughed outright at his question. "Well we're not _completely_ useless, are we, Fiyero? You just disappear off to the city a few times a week, always anxious, then you come back awaiting your next trip. You know, you even smell faintly of her," she mused. "Where else would you have gone for a week?"

He felt faintly surprised at how obvious he had been. _Love does crazy thing to us all, _he thought, shaking his head.

"So?" tutted Glinda impatiently. "How _is_ she?"

"Oh." Fiyero quieted, thinking. _How is Elphie?_ His face reddened a little at the idea of thinking of her in the presence of Boq and Glinda. _Well she's feisty as ever. And stubborn as hell. _"Good."

"That's all? Good? You go away for a week and bring us 'good?'" Boq clucked at him, exasperated.

"Well. She was sick." Glinda's eyebrows shot up and her hand flew to her mouth. "But she's alright now," he added hastily.

Glinda pressed him. "Are you _certain?_"

He wrinkled his forehead, concerned. "No."

- - - - -

Elphaba stopped walking and leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily. _Pull yourself together,_ she thought angrily to herself.

She looked up at the morning sky. Gray clouds were scuttling in from the east. The air held a quiet sort of tension, like a cord in the moments before it snapped. She had felt sore all morning from the moisture in the air, and knew it was going to rain. She let out an exasperated breath and ducked into a small café nearby when the first few drops began to fall. _May as well get out of the storm before it really starts._

A man seated her at a table by the windows near the door, politely diverting his gaze for appropriate lengths of time. She sat herself in the chair farther from the window, watching the progression of the storm.

She suddenly felt very lightheaded. She grasped the table quickly, keeping her body and mind focused upon it. The blackness drifted slowly from her eyes and she released her hold upon the table.

"Miss?" the man asked uncertainly. She wondered briefly how long he'd been standing there. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just missed breakfast this morning. But if you could bring me a glass of warm tea and a bagel, I am sure it would work wonders."

He dismissed himself from her presence. _Breakfast,_ she thought incredulously. She rarely had any sort of schedule, whether eating or otherwise. She would shove food in her mouth if she was hungry and if it was convenient. Ever since Fiyero had come, he'd made her eat full and scheduled meals. "You're too thin. You need your strength," he'd tell her.

_What is he anyways, my mother? _The thought was bittersweet. She knew she was mocking him only because she missed him.

The young boy returned and brought her her order. She sipped slowly at the tea, but did not eat the bagel. The sight of it made her feel sick. _Odd._ A bagel? _Sick._ She stumbled to the bathroom and wandered to the sink, holding it tightly. She stared at her reflection. Her eyes held a gray mist—as if the storm outside raged also within her.

She began to retreat from the bathroom, holding onto the walls for support. _Why do I feel so dizzy?_

She vaguelynoted that the storm outside had let up. She disappeared into the folds of her cloak and hurried home.

- - - - -

"You know, Fiyero. Wipe that blank look off your face!"

He got the sudden impression that Glinda was going to slap him back to reality. He flinched, but she did not make a move towards him. He relaxed.

"She made me leave. I'm worried about her," he said at last.

"How do you mean?" Boq asked.

"She wasn't completely well. I'm afraid she's not going to employ the use of some self-restraint. You know how she gets."

"Well then, why did you come back?" Glinda asked.

"I've said. She made me. Shiz and all."

"Oh, forget Shiz. You know nothing here is worth it."

Glinda's voice rung in his ears. She made it seem so simple. Why had he left at all? Then he remembered. "Graduation."

Their faces fell slightly. "Well, the exams are over next Tuesday. Graduation isn't until another few weeks after that," Boq said.

"Yeah." He felt slightly hopeful, and yet disappointed that he would have to wait nearly two weeks.

Glinda placed a hand upon his arm. "She'll be fine."

He looked up and met her gaze. In the clear blue of her eyes he saw something new, like an ocean with a hidden depth. He glanced quickly at Boq. So things _had_ changed while he was away. He smiled. _Boq and Glinda…_

Perhaps Elphaba's absence had done some good after all. In the wake of a storm you cower, and only afterwards realize the gifts of a glorious rainbow and refreshed surroundings.


	15. Forgiveness

I went on a writing frenzy today, and this is the result. It's my longest chapter yet, though it is really a lot of chapters mixed together. I hope you do enjoy it. Also, a section of it is taken from a oneshot that I wrote, "Horrors." While they are very much similar, I changed parts of it, including the ending, so don't skip over it if you've already read it there. This chapter is sad, and for that I apologize. It's quite plot-filled as well. Enjoy and comment please. :)

* * *

Forgiveness 

With the help of distraction from Boq and Glinda, two weeks passed faster than Fiyero could have hoped.

Fiyero was walking with Glinda and Boq towards the train station. The sunlight was bright and warm on his face. There were even birds chirping in the birch trees on either side of him. _Perfect._

The silence was comfortable and inviting. He could see that Boq and Glinda's hands were linked. He smiled.

They rounded a corner and the train station came into view.

"How long will you be gone?" Glinda asked, her voice cracking slightly from being silent.

"Dunno. Won't be too long, I think. I'll be back soon."

They arrived at the door of the train and paused awkwardly for a moment. Glinda pulled him into a tight hug. "Be safe," she whispered.

He nodded, boarding the train and waving to them as it began to pull out of the station.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

He pulled open the door and crept carefully up the dark stairs. He felt his way to the bed and sat down. No candles were lit. _Elphaba must be out._ With nothing else to do, he relaxed upon the mattress and fell into a light sleep.

• • • • •

She walked home with a slight bounce in her step. She knew Fiyero was coming back tonight. She opened the door and slipped inside before padding up the stairs.

She paused at the doorway and removed her coat. She could hear his even breathing in the darkness. She smiled as she went about lighting a candle.

He stirred when the match was lit and rose lightly from the bed. Her face turned towards him and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

She hugged him tightly and laid her head against his chest. "I missed you so much," he said quietly, pressing his face into the warmth of her hair.

She pulled away and smiled. "I've missed you too."

Sitting down, she unlaced her shoes and crawled wearily into bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled her to him, kissing her on the cheek and neck.

"Fiyero," she said, quietly. He looked up into her face, his deep blue eyes shining. _Like diamonds of the sky. _She felt like she could drown forever in those eyes. She struggled silently with herself before saying, "I'm tired."

"My darling Fae, I'm just glad to be with you." He kissed her once more before snuggling in closer and burying his face into her neck.

She found his hand and laced her fingers with his. Warmth washed over her and she surrendered to sleep.

• • • • •

He looked at the quiet form of Elphaba sleeping. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her hair flowing out across the pillow in silent waves.

He gently kissed her awake. Her eyes remained closed as she whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my sweet. Open those beautiful eyes and see the start of a wonderful day."

She opened her eyes, slowly, but did not look at him. His fingers reached up and began to run gently through her velvety hair. She closed her hand upon his and lowered it to her stomach, resting it there.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?" she answered, examining the ceiling.

He lowered her face to his, but she closed her eyes again. Rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek, he asked, "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Your eyes. I love them too much."

He was confused. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"I can't hide from those eyes," she whispered.

He wrapped his fingers in her silky hair. "Look at me." She did so, reluctantly. "What is it, love?"

She seemed unsure what to say. "Fiyero, I…" her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes yet again. He remained silent, wondering what problem could be plaguing her now.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke again, her voice barely a whisper. "I think I'm pregnant."

He drew in his breath quietly. How could he have not thought of this possibility, to be prepared? He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and brushed his lips across her cheek.

Slowly, her eyes opened again.

"How do you know?"

"I just…do," she answered.

He knew now why she had put his hand upon her stomach. He willed himself to feel something there, new life stirring inside of her. He felt nothing. He didn't feel worried, or afraid. He didn't feel pride. All he could feel at that moment was comfort, with Elphaba lying in his protective arms. "I love you."

She relaxed a little. Finally, she looked into his eyes, and he felt her body change beneath him. It relaxed, and somehow tensed at the same time. Her hand upon his, he thought he felt something course through her body. Love, hope. _Life._

_

* * *

_

Glinda gazed calmly at Fiyero as he stirred his tea. His eyes were clouded over in thought, and there were new grooves running the length of his forehead.

"Are you going to tell us what's the matter?" she asked him.

His eyes raised from his tea and met hers as he tried to register her question. "Oh."

She waited for a moment, but when he did not answer, she spoke again. "Elphie. Is she better?"

"She's, uh…" Fiyero hesitated for several moments. "Pregnant," he finished quietly.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Elphaba? Pregnant? With Fiyero's child? It was hard to wrap her mind around the situation, impossible for her to imagine Elphaba- bony, passionate Elphaba- carrying a child. Or being a mother.

Boq seemed unable to comprehend. "You mean… like a mom?"

"Yeah. Well, she thinks so."

"And. And you're the… the…" Boq seemed unable to bring himself to finish the question.

Fiyero lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushing. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm the father."

It seemed to Glinda that it was the first time he had spoken those words aloud. He had fallen silent, lost again in thought.

* * *

Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her. She did not kiss him back. She seemed distracted. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered. She looked exhausted—there were bags beneath her eyes, and her skin looked rather pasty. "Just tired."

She looked him over for a moment; she seemed to be studying him. "Who else is here?"

"I didn't invite them along," he said quickly, taking only a moment to marvel at her intuitiveness. "They followed me here."

She walked down the stairs. Even through her fatigue, her step was sure.

• • • • •

She opened the door. She only briefly registered Glinda and Boq as her visitors before Glinda had thrown herself upon her.

"Elphie!" she cried.

Elphaba wrapped her arms about her neck. "Oh how I've missed you, Glinda."

She broke the hug and ushered them quickly inside, but did not lead them up the stairs. Surprising everyone, she hugged Boq as well.

"Oh, Elphaba." Glinda's eyes were glowing. "I can't believe the good news! When Fiyero told us…" she broke off dramatically, wiping her eyes.

She took a moment to glare at Fiyero. He shrugged uncomfortably under her gaze, but said nothing.

"It was…unexpected," Elphaba said at last.

"It's wonderful." Glinda was positively beaming.

"I'm glad I finally got to see you all again. I've missed you both. And I never got to say goodbye."

She pulled Glinda into another hug. "Be good."

Glinda was near tears. "Oh, Elphaba. Don't push us away. We've only just got here."

She wished more than anything that they could say, but she knew it could not be so.

"Fiyero shouldn't have let you come." There was a moment when Fiyero tried to defend himself, but she continued. "I'm glad to have seen you. But now it's time to say goodbye."

Glinda hugged her again, more tightly. "I love you, Elphie."

"And I, you. Stay safe."

Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Glinda and Boq leaving. Fiyero hugged her, and she buried her face in his chest, letting her tears soak into his shirt before they could run down her face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be."

* * *

He crouched down behind the crate, shivering slightly. Snow floated gently down and settled upon his hair, but he made no attempt to brush it off, lost in thought. With his eyes pointed unfocused upon the door, he tried to convince himself as to why he was there. 

_I have to know._

_No. You want to know. Don't you trust her?_

_I have to make sure she's safe._

_You know she can take care of herself._

_But she's four months pregnant._

_You know that doesn't matter._

_I'm still following her, _he decided.

• • • • •

She walked briskly down the windswept lane, her eyes glazed over in thought. She came across a large puddle and subconsciously sidestepped it out of habit.

She was only slightly perturbed by the presence of her lover, following some distance behind her. She had a vague reassurance that he would stay out of her affairs. He had sense enough not to become a distraction.

The wind bit harshly at her cheeks and nose as she hurried down the road. She pulled her cloak more tightly about her as she heard voices drift listlessly from nearby houses, many of which were draped in gold and green. With every step closer to her destination, her heart pounded more loudly in her ears.

She shook her head fiercely and took a deep grating breath, the cold air filling the depths of her lungs. _Focus._ Rounding a corner, she forced herself to continue down the overgrown sidewalk to the theatre halfway down the lane.

There was a crowd of people gathered outside the entrance to the large building. Elphaba lowered her eyes to the ground as she retreated into the shadows, her dark hair falling like a mask before her face.

She stood unnaturally still for a few minutes, her keen eyes raking the crowd for any hint of trouble.

She could sense the carriage before she saw it. Her body stiffened as it rounded the corner. The very air pattern seemed to change. _It's her._

Suddenly she noticed that her hands were wringing together anxiously inside of her cloak. She settled them instead upon her stomach, trying to calm herself, subconsciously protecting the baby.

The carriage lumbered to a halt, and the driver swept forward to open the door with a ceremonious flourish. Out stepped the tall, menacing figure of Madame Morrible. She clenched her fists, only vaguely aware of the pain of her fingernails digging into her palms. Hatred coursed, warm and steady, through her veins, and her heart quickened its pace.

A small group of people gathered about the carriage, though out of respect or curiosity, she could not tell. Morrible, in all of her detestable vainglory, surveyed the crowd with a dominant persona. Elphaba saw a few citizens nod to her in obeisance as they passed.

She reluctantly took a step away from the comfort of the shadows, but paused when a door to her right flew open with a bang. A group of schoolgirls swarmed out of it, laughing and pushing each other in an oblivious manner.

Indecisiveness overwhelmed her. The unexpectedness of the schoolchildren had simultaneously shocked her and flooded her with suppressed memories.

As the children dispersed, so did the crowd. Elphaba's eyes searched the area, urgently, but to her unsurprised disappointment, Morrible was nowhere to be found. She'd already faded into the theatre with the crowd.

As the last few people cleared away, Elphaba fell back against a column helplessly. The wind blew fiercely at her, and she surrendered to it, letting it add yet another component to her squalor. Despite the chill, her face grew hot, and she began to shake uncontrollably. _Am I doomed to fail at all of my endeavors in life?_ Her failings could ruin all of their plans. She knew it.

She glanced halfway down the street to see Fiyero lurking in a doorway. "Be safe, my sweet," she sighed, flitting off into the darkness.

- - - - -

She strolled quietly, lost in thought. Her heart was heavy as she gazed upon the millions of stars, feeling infinitesimally small. _How did I expect to save Oz?_

She paused at the door to the corn exchange, looking upon the old Lurlinist church. The faint rumble of people singing hymns floated across the road. Out of the open windows light poured out, glistening upon the snow.

Sighing, she opened the door and trudged wearily up the stairs.

She entered the room, removing her coat, but stopped suddenly. The air was heavy and there was a smell that invaded her lungs. She fell to her hands and knees, choking for air. Uncertainly, she crawled a few feet before collapsing and knocking her head against a crate. Stars bloomed before her eyes as an intense pain sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, she crawled towards the bed.

Her fingertips brushed against something upon the floor. Reaching out into the darkness, she grabbed it and pulled it close. It was Fiyero's coat.

"Fiyero?" she called out meekly into the darkness. No answer. She advanced towards the bed, and gasped. It was covered in blood. Looking down, she noticed that the floor too was congealed with blood. It covered her thighs and forearms as well. Her body collapsed against the mattress as she fainted.

Her head was aching. "Please…" she found herself moaning helplessly to herself, to anyone. To the Unnamed God, even. "Please."

_You have to get out of here._ The thought pierced through her numbing wall of pain. Unquestionably, she obeyed, rising and stumbling down the stairs.

Minutes later, she fell into the doorway of an old mauntery. She knocked upon the door, willing herself to remain conscious.

The door opened and a young maunt peered her head out.

"Please…" Elphaba fell into her arms. She dragged her uncertainly inside before closing the door faintly behind her.

* * *

Her lips trembled as a moan escaped from between them. Her hair was lying in damp sheets around her, and fiery ringlets of sweat cascaded down her face. She cried out again in pain. 

"Shh, it's alright, dearie. We're almost done," someone spoke gently into her ear, wiping her brow with a cloth.

Pain coursed through her body like white-hot fire before receding significantly. She fell back against the pillows, shaking.

Someone pushed her hair back from her face. "There's a good girl. Now open your eyes and say hello."

Elphaba opened her eyes as an elderly maunt placed a bundle into her arms. She looked down at the round olive face, framed by wisps of soft black hair. She looked into the deep, clear blue eyes. Eyes that would haunt her forever. _Like diamonds of the sky, _she thought.

A single tear blazed a path down her cheek, but went unnoticed. _Forgiveness._ The word played itself repeatedly in her mind. _All I want is forgiveness, _she thought desperately.

"Kaiya," she whispered quietly.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed, though I know that it is rather sad. I hope to get away from the sad side very, very soon, but we all know that Elphaba's life is filled with despair, no matter how much it hurts. Also, I thought you might be interested in knowing where I got the name for Elphie's daughter. (I am, anyhow.) Kaiya, as you may have guessed, means forgiveness. Also, Kya, which will eventually become Kaiya's nickname, means diamond in the sky. :D 


	16. Kaiya

Alright, I wrote this chapter last night. To everyone who reviewed, thank you, they make my day. And, erm, sorry about the last chapter again. This one is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it. :) And also, just on a side note. Something that I don't like is a fic that drags on. I feel as if this story may be coming to an end in a few more chapters.

* * *

Kaiya 

"Woo moo moo," she crooned softly. The baby wrapped her small fingers around her thumbs, staring unblinkingly up into her aging face.

"Who's a pretty baby? You's a pretty baby." She spoke softly, trying to cajole the baby into smiling. _It really is a beautiful child. _Her olive skin was fringed by beautiful soft black hair—one of the few physical traits the girl had inherited from her mother. Her face was round and soft, the deep, clear blue eyes contrasting and accentuating the dark skin.

Unlike a normal baby, though, she rarely smiled—despite many failed persuasions by most of the maunts. Only when she laid in her mother's soft green arms, staring up into the murky brown eyes, would she part her lips in a hesitant half-grin.

Whatever the baby's infatuation was with the green woman, she didn't know. Elphaba would not sing to the baby, or play with it. She almost appeared wary of it. At the moment, however, Elphaba was asleep, moaning softly into the bedcovers.

She looked over at the bed, taking advantage of the moment to observe the reticent woman. _Why is she here? What are her sins? _For she knew that Elphaba must, indeed, have sins. _After all, only a woman in desperate need of reprieve would name their child after forgiveness. _Elphaba would hide herself away from the others in a self-imposed vow of silence, going about her work in a quiet, thorough way. And through her silence, the maunt supposed that she had a lot of time to think about her regrets. _It can hardly be healthy._

She was wrenched from her thoughts when Elphaba suddenly began thrashing about in her sleep, her body becoming entangled in the sheets. Her moaning became louder, more desperate. "Yero!" she cried out, anguished, her face becoming soaked with tears and sweat.

After quickly placing the baby back in its basket, she hurried over to the crying form. "Sister Saint Aelphaba… Elphaba." She placed her hand upon the soft shoulder, trying to wake her.

Elphaba's eyes flew open, full of panic. Quickly, she hid her face in the blanket, wiping the moisture off. After a few moments, she appeared from beneath the covers, her lip trembling. She bit it and a small spot of blood appeared there. Wincing, she scanned the room. _Looking for Kaiya?_

Sister Avariella retrieved the young baby from its basket and placed it in its mother's arms. Elphaba relaxed in the bed, sweeping the baby up to her chest and cradling it there. At the rare display of affection, she dismissed herself from the room.

• • • • •

She woke suddenly from her violent sleep. Immediately, she buried her face in the blanket to soak up the tears. Sitting up, she winced. Her face and neck were raw and sore. Her teeth caught at her lip, biting back an obscenity. An acrid taste soaked onto her tongue as a small amount of blood escaped from her lip. Grimacing again, she began to search the room for her daughter.

A middle-aged, small-framed maunt scooped Kaiya from her basket and placed her in her arms. She hugged the baby to her chest as the maunt retreated from the room.

Very softly, she sang to Kaiya in Qua'ati, recalling one of a few lullabies she had known as a girl. Kaiya, comforted by the vibration of her mother's chest, fell into a contented sleep.

_Damn it Fiyero,_ she thought for the millionth time. _I need you. You said that you would be here. You're supposed to be here. With me. With us. I trusted you. _She bit her lip again, more fiercely, at the thought. _Trust._ She knew now that trust was a thing for fools. Never again would she rely upon anyone else.

She hugged the baby closer, putting all of her concentration into trying to love the small child cradled in her arms. The strain of it caused her head to pound. _One without a soul cannot love. Your baby will never know the love of a mother._

She could feel the tiny heartbeat thumping gently against her chest. _My baby has to have love._ A small thought crept into the back of her mind. _You mean _his _baby. _She knew it was true. She didn't want to protect the baby for herself, to be a good mother. She didn't want to protect it because she loved it. She wanted it to be loved only because it was the daughter of Fiyero. _The only one I could ever love._

Her heart wrenched. Something deep inside of her felt for this baby in her arms. _It's not love, _she told herself. _You don't deserve to ever love again._

- - - - -

"You're awake."

He tried to focus his eyes, but found he could not. His voice was raspy. "Where am I?"

"Shh now. No, don't sit up!"

A hand upon his shoulder pushed him back onto the bed. His body ached as though every one of his bones was laced with venom.

"What's your name?" the gentle voice called from the swirling darkness.

Slipping back into the warmth of unconsciousness, he whispered, "Fiyero."


	17. The Promise

Okay, here is a _very_ short filler chapter, as I wanted to give all of my faithful readers something for now, because I imagine that the next chapter will take a little bit longer to write. To Lillian Townsend: Thanks so much for your latest review. :D I'm glad you liked that line, I rather liked it too. And also thank you to everyone else that reviewed. I know this one is short, but you know the drill. :)

* * *

The Truth Pond 

_He walked the strangely deserted streets of the Emerald City in a confused daze. _Where the hell am I? _He saw a flash of white flutter into a small street ahead. _Glinda? _He hurried to investigate, leaving the empty street and turning into the shadowed alleyway._

"_Malky? It's alright… agh." The cat flitted off into the shadows, and he scampered after it. At the end of the alleyway there was a large door. Cautiously, he pushed it open, feeling a rush of cold air as he closed the door behind him._

"_Hello?" he called hesitantly. Suddenly, there she was, laying in bed and reading by candlelight._

_He rushed to her. "Elphaba!"_

_She looked up at him, slowly, then grinned. "Hey love."_

_He crawled on top of her, wrapping his arms about her in a secure embrace. His heart began to overflow with joy. "Oh, Elphie, I missed you so much. Never leave me again. Promise," he pleaded, stroking her hair absentmindedly._

_She looked at him a moment as if considering, before nodding slightly and pressing her lips to his own. _A promise sealed by a kiss.

• • • • •

She was piddling about at the stove when she heard him stir. She glanced across the room as he opened his eyes, and then approached him carefully, to avoid startling him. The haze of sleepiness on his face was slowly replaced by a look of confusion. "Who are you?"

After laying a cool washcloth upon his forehead, she sat carefully at the foot of his bed. "I am Alena." Realizing that this answer did little in the ways of solving his confusion, she continued. "You were brought to me six months ago by Eirny, the healer of our village. I am unsure as to how you came to be here, or how you came to be in the state that you are in. You seemed to have a large blood lost."

He was staring at the wall while she spoke. After a moment, he asked, "Where am I?"

"The Truth Pond. It's in-"

"The Outer Vinkus. I know."

He appeared quite obviously to be of Vinkus heritage, and it did not surprise her that he knew this. When a few minutes had passed in silence, she assumed that he had most of his questions answered for the moment.

"Who is Elphaba?"

• • • • •

He looked at the young girl intently. She had deep-set green eyes in her smooth, tan face. He was more confused than he had ever been.

"Who is Elphaba?" she asked quizically.

He considered her question for a moment. Suddenly he felt his heart tear in two. "The mother of my child," he whispered.

She appeared to think for a moment before calmly asking, "You miss her?"

He hesitated. "How do you know who Elphaba is?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him in a mock smile. "You never shut up about her when you're sleeping."

He supposed it could be true, though barely-coherent mumblings were normally Elphaba's nightly routine. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his sore arm with the palm of his hand. "I have to go to her."

"Yeah. I knew you'd say that. I'll go fetch Eirny." And with that, she flew lightly out the door, leaving him to his misery.

* * *

She scooped Kaiya up into her arms. "Good morning, little Kya, my little beauty." She spoke softly, breaking into a genuine smile.

Kaiya's fidgety little fingers entangled themselves in her hair in a curious way.

"No, we don't do that," she chastised her gently, removing the small hands before tying her hair back quickly.

"How about we see if someone will fix you some breakfast." She wandered from the room in search of Sister Avariella, who seemed to be a type of surrogate mother whenever Elphaba was busy at work.

"Oh, Good morning!" Sister Avariella cried, rounding the corner. Elphaba smiled in response, kissing the crown of Kaiya's head before handing her over to the woman.

Returning to her work, she sat upon the cold flagstones near her bucket. _Where am I going to go from here? _She fiddled with a crack in the stone floor, lost in thought. She had recuperated almost fully by now, and wished to leave the mauntery soon, lest her debt to them become cumbersome. _I can't go home. Not where…_

She shuddered at the thought. Deciding instead to worry about it later, she began to clean the floor again in her placid way.

* * *

I know, really short, I'm sorry. I do hope you liked it though. And also, since you seemed to appreciate me telling you what Kaiya's name means, I'll tell you the others as well. Avariella is "small, strong woman," Alena is "light," and Eirny is "new healing." I think. Well, that is all, I will update in a few days. :)


	18. Alma

As promised, here, I am updating. This chapter is still relatively short (don't hurt me please for all the short chapters (: ) This is the last in the me-filling-in-detail-of-Fiyero-being-gone chapers. Promise. I already have the next chapter started, so it will be up rather soon.

Oh, and also. The last line in the first part of this, the one about crying, is from _My Sister's Keeper._ So credit goes toJodi Picoult for writing it, but maybe I get points for thinking to put it in my own story? Either way.

* * *

In the midst of June, an epidemic swept mercilessly from one end of the worn mauntery to the other. The air was filled with the sour smell of unwashed linens, and the walls echoed of faint, raspy coughs. 

Elphaba, whose convalescence had not quite restored her to her normal self, knew that she was predisposed to any illness worth catching, which is why she made such an effort to fight even harder whenever a weakness gripped her bones.

She woke from her sleep abruptly, a cough wracking her slight frame. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and settle her lungs, she rose from the bed and drifted to the crib across the room.

She leaned against the rail of the bed, gazing at her baby with a perplexed look on her face. _How could I have possibly brought such a beautiful child into this unforgiving world?_ She, of course, didn't attribute any of Kaiya's loveliness to herself. She had long ago reasoned that somehow Fiyero's dominating good looks had overpowered any insufficiencies of her own.

As she watched, Kaiya began to stir, opening her brilliant blue eyes meekly. Her heart wrenched slightly—seeing those shining eyes gave purpose to each day.

Very gently, she stooped and raised Kaiya from her crib. As usual, she hummed as she began her morning routine of straightening up the room before heading out to start her duties. After a moment, she realized that Kaiya had not joined in the humming with soft cooing noises of her own, as was her custom.

"Kya?" she asked quietly, pulling the child away from her chest to examine her. She coughed, very faintly, in reply.

She furrowed her brow, slightly worried. _Is her cough a reason to be concerned? _Silently, she reprimanded herself for not knowing the things that a mother should, but also found herself feeling slightly taken aback by the thought.

Vaguely, she noted that someone had entered the room, and turned her head. It was Sister Alma—an elderly maunt that quietly demanded respect in her gentle, intelligent way. Elphaba watched as she approached and held her arms out for Kaiya.

Hesitating slightly, she complied, relinquishing her hold upon her daughter. Sister Alma's keen gray eyes swept over Kaiya before quickly turning to Elphaba, who felt herself stiffen under her gaze—the gaze of someone who appears to see everything, right down to the very soul of anyone she lays eyes upon.

"You are both sick. Why have you been avoiding the infirmary, Sister Saint Aelphaba?"

Elphaba felt disinclined to answer, bowing her eyes to the floor.

"Child," Sister Alma spoke gently. "I see the pain that you harbor beneath the surface." Silently, she searched Elphaba's face before continuing. "You mustn't feel guilty. After all, you too are merely human. Come."

With that, she swept from the room, Elphaba trailing uncertainly behind her. They entered the crowded infirmary, immediately immersed in human sickness and pain. Grimacing, Elphaba continued into the room, placing a head wearily against her temple.

Sister Alma led her to a warm bed in a corner of the room. Handing her Kaiya, she said, "Rest here until I have said you are better." Elphaba bowed her head respectively as the maunt retreated from the room.

Still hugging Kaiya to her chest, she quietly tended to the needs of some of the other patients. After a while, Kaiya became restless, yanking halfheartedly on Elphaba's temptingly shiny hair and coughing slightly.

Getting the message, Elphaba headed back towards the bead, sighing, annoyed at the pressure building in her temple. _Maybe some extra sleep would do me some good._

She settled into the bed and laid Kaiya next to her, looking at her as she began coughing and fidgeting. Elphaba absentmindedly rubbed her back as she fell into a light sleep.

_Weird,_ she thought suddenly. _Kya never cries._ _Isn't it customary for babies to fuss and wail?_

Her thoughts wandering, she began to drift to sleep, inadvertently reaching out for Kaiya. She jerked her hand back impulsively when it brushed against dampness upon the sheet. Drowsily, she opened her eyes. She learned from her own daughter that you don't have to be awake to cry.

* * *

Fiyero stiffened when his subconscious alerted him to a presence in the room. He turned his head to see Alena enter, followed by a rather ancient-looking woman. 

He sat up in respect as they approached, being unsure as to whether or not he could stand. "Fiyero, this is Eirny. She cares for our village whenever she visits," Alena said, gesturing to the woman.

"Nice to meet you. I would like to thank you for-" He paused when she held up a hand to silence him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a reedy voice.

_I've been better,_ he thought, but immediately knew it would sound rude. "I'm not sure."

She moved closer to him, rubbing a hand along the side of his face. He shivered at her touch, wanting to pull away. She gently squeezed his arm as if checking to see that it was holding up. "Everything seems to be in order. I assume that you'll be wanting to leave within a few days?"

"Yes," he said, nodding anxiously, then added, "please," for good measure.

She motioned to Alena and they left the room with their heads bowed in conversation. Several minutes later, Alena returned with a small package, from which she removed some herbs to prepare a pot of tea.

As the water brewed, he asked her of her life in the Outer Vinkus, having never actually been there himself. She spoke of her childhood, and asked him some questions of her own, though for the most part he avoided speaking of his past. Somehow, it seemed impersonal to him to discuss a person as deep as Elphaba with a complete stranger. _Weird how whenever I think of my past, all I think of is her, _he thought.

Alena handed him a cup of tea, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Thanks."

○ ○ ○ ○ ○

He walked along the deserted shore of the Truth Pond, mulling things over. His voice reverberated off of the still water, seeming to reflect itself in accordance to the moonlight. "Truth Pond," he spoke quietly. "Do you reveal the truth? Then answer for me how the world would be so cruel as to take me from the one I love when she needs me most."

His thoughts were bitter, but he made no attempt to stem them. _Perhaps, _a voice whispered into his consciousness, _this_ is_ what Elphaba needs._

He shook his head dismissively, flinging a rock onto the glassy surface of the water, sending ripples across it. "The Truth Pond solves no mysteries," he said quietly.

* * *

I don't know if I liked this chapter or not, please tell me what you think and what I could have fixed. Also, as always, I have added a new name. Alma means... (dramatic pause here) "soul." I thought it was quite fitting, myself. And to sesshomaruobsessed, I will tell you the language origins of the names. Alma is Latin, Alena is Slavic, Avariella is American, Eirny is Scandinavian, Kaiya is Japanese, and Kya is African. Hehe, I have a secret love of names and I find them to be important, which is why I make such an effort to name my characters well. Also, bonus points to anyone who can guess what is the deal with mysterious Sister Alma and/or Eirny? Anyone? 


	19. The Eastern Sky

Only three reviews? Slightly disappointing, but after all it was only a filler chapter, so here is the next. (I expect reviews on this one)

This chapter I think I like. I hope you do too. :) I am thinking just one more chapter.

* * *

He rested under the afternoon sky, soaking in the warmth of the sun on his skin as he listened to the gentle lapping of the water against the bank. _I wish Elphie could come somewhere this peaceful with me,_ he thought, stretching lazily. 

He heard a noise in the brush, but saw nothing there when he turned his head to investigate. "Hello?" His voice drifted away into the humid afternoon air. When there was no response, he stood carefully and headed back towards Alena's house. _My walking is decidedly better, _he thought, ambling past stone cottages on either side.

"My turn!" a nearby boy yelled, catching his attention. He stopped walking to observe a group of small children playing some type of game with two balls and a stick. As he watched, the rather scrawny little boy grabbed for the stick, swung it, and missed the ball by nearly a foot. Chuckling to himself, he proceeded on his way. _I wonder if my child will play like that, _he found himself thinking, trying to imagine what his son or daughter might look like.

His mind was still elsewhere when he entered the cottage to find Eirny and Alena packing food into various bits of cloth.

"Look who decided to join us," Alena said without looking up.

"Oh, sorry. Need some help?"

"No. Nearly done. Go gather your things." His heart leapt at her words—he was going to go to Elphaba at last! He quickly gathered the few shirts and pair of worn shoes he had been given by Alena and tossed them into a pillowcase.

"Are we leaving?" he asked anxiously, returning to Eirny's side.

"Today is a good day for journeying," she said before walking out of the cottage. He waved farewell to Alena before meeting Eirny outside the door.

"There," she said, pointing. "Do you see which way is east?" At his nod, she continued, shoving a package into his hands. "This is your food for today. Walk through the Thousand Year Grasslands, going east, along the ridge of the Lower Kells. I trust you know the area. Do _not_ walk after nightfall."

She nodded her head again towards the east, motioning him to be on his way. He stood still for a moment before thanking her and muttering a short goodbye.

The sun beat down upon him as he walked. He met no one, and when night fell he stopped gratefully. He sat down upon the soft grass and set the pillowcase beside him before pulling out the bundle of cloth. Opening it, he found it to be filled with sherpa—a type of sweet bread that seemed common in the Outer Vinkus. He ate slowly before lying down upon the grass and falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Elphaba remained in the infirmary for nearly a week, growing restless. Her days all ran together in a blurry haze. She would tend to the sick, tend to Kaiya, and occasionally (if her stomach growled relentlessly or if her eyes would no longer remain open) she would eat and sleep. In the ever-lit room of sickness, day was indistinguishable from night. Somehow, Elphaba liked it that way. Being constantly occupied kept her mind busy and her feelings at bay. Her body spent, she would surrender more easily to sleep, not being able to avoid it for any longer. And helping the other patients made her feel as if she was helping to repay her debt to the mauntery. 

This morning- or, was it night?- Elphaba had somehow managed to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. She woke tentatively, being unused to awakening other than from the rousing of a vicious dream. She opened her eyes to see Kaiya's peacefully sleeping form sprawled beside her. She smiled with the hope that her daughter seemed to be feeling much better.

She rose gracefully from the bed and picked Kaiya up gently, letting her snooze against her shoulder. As she was leaving the infirmary in search of some breakfast, she stumbled into Sister Alma in the doorway. _Brilliant, _she thought sarcastically.

A smile seemed to flicker across her face. "Sister Saint Aelphaba. Yes, I see that you are feeling better. After breakfast I would like you to tend to the patients in the green ward of the infirmary. You seem to have a good way with the sick."

Elphaba nodded and began walking away when she heard Sister Alma add, "Don't worry about little Kaiya. Our dear Sister Avariella will tend to her."

She continued towards the kitchen, but paused outside the door. She no longer felt very hungry. Instead, she lumbered down a side hallway and through a door that led to the courtyard. She relished the freshness of the early morning, wincing only slightly at the moisture against her skin. Feeling _anything_ besides cramped medical air was a welcomed experience.

Carefully avoiding the dew-moistened grass, she rested upon a stone bench, facing east. She sat there for some time, enjoying the silence. As the sun crept up over the horizon, Kaiya began to stir—her first sight of that day was of her mother bathed in the coppery hue of the sunrise.

Elphaba looked down at her and ran a slender finger along her cheek. "Good morning. See the pretty sunrise?"

Kaiya turned her gaze upon it and was immediately riveted. Elphaba watched her daughter in silence as she tracked the slow progress of the sun making its way into the sky. She could see a brilliant mixture of red and orange reflected in her small, astonished eyes.

"My, aren't we captivated?"

At the gentle sound, Kaiya turned her gaze upon her mother, flashing a small smile that would have made Glinda proud.

* * *

Fiyero awoke and was unsurprised to find Eirny some feet away, waiting for him to wake up. The first morning, her presence had come as a surprise to him, but he had now come to expect it. 

"Good morning," he yawned, standing and stretching his worn legs.

"Come. We are very nearly there."

He rose and approached her, expecting directions or food. She gave him neither, walking away towards the sunrise in a determined way. Jogging slightly, he caught up with her. "Are we traveling together today?"

"Yes."

They walked on in silence for about an hour before he saw the city loom into sight out of the morning fog. Unconsciously, he shuddered.

They continued on, quickening their pace slightly, and soon entered the city. He found himself searching the crowd fervently for a hint of green skin, when quite suddenly, Eirny stopped and rapped smartly upon a door.

After a few moments it opened, and a maunt poked her head out. Her gray eyes reflected the smile upon her face. "Mother Yackle!" Fiyero had no time to figure out who the maunt was addressing before the door was flung wide.

A clash of dishes from inside the door caught his attention. He focused his eyes in time to see Elphaba gasp, her mouth forming the word "Yero."

Everyone froze—the three at the door looking at Elphaba as she gazed, transfixed, at Fiyero. The moment seemed frozen in time, stealing his breath and stilling his heart.

After what seemed a silent eternity, the moment broke, and he took a step into the door. Elphaba flew quickly from the room, her hair whipping around the corner and out of sight.

He paused midstep, gaping at the spot where Elphaba had just been standing, as though willing her to appear in the body heat that still lingered in the air.

"You'll want to give her a moment, dear," the maunt said gently, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

To Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Brilliant! You win whatever prize I offered for anyone that could guess why Alma and Eirny were so mysterious. Iwas actually asking to see whether I portrayed their characters like I ought. It would have been difficult for them to be the same person since they are different places at once (though I did entertain the idea actually) and they ARE sisters, and since Eirny happens to be Yackle, I would say they are similar. (Insert big smile here). Glad someone caught that! You know the drill, reviews are wonderful. 


	20. Daddy

Disclaimer: Ahem. Most of the characters you see in this story aren't mine and never will be. (Don't sue me). Except of course Kaiya, Alena, Avariella, and Alma.

Before I start this I am going to do a reviewer dedication. This story is dedicated to all that reviewed for me so faithfully, you really kept the story going and helped me so much.

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Your reviews are most often my favorite! They are specific, which helps me tons. I always love reading what you have to say. Thanks so much for all the help!

Lillian Townsend: Your reviews always made me feel like I was doing wonderful. They kept the updates coming! Lol

Abovethenightsky: You were one of the first reviewers I got. And I like how you also address specific things in my story, it helps for me to know what people like and what they don't, and makes writing easier.

Veronika Green: Your fic was one of the first I ever read, and soon became one of my favorites. It inspired me to write my own:D

Sesshomaruobsessed: Your reviews are always so energetic and fun to read lol! You always had something to see about where you wanted to see the plot going, which helps me to get ideas of what people like to read.

And of course everyone else I didn't mention. All the reviews were simply amazing, thanks so much!

Okay guys, last chapter! I know, I know, suppress the uncontrollable sobbing. (Just kidding). I actually have grown rather fond of this story. However, yesterday I was reading the first chapters. My writing style and voice was not yet established, and I had no idea where I was going with the story. I find this to be apparant and makes the beginning unstable. So while I like the end chapters quite a bit, I feel it is a bad idea to continue the story with such a shaky start. But don't worry, I will start on a new fic soon enough, one that has a better beginning and stays more solid throughout. Please review on my first ever fic! Yay!

* * *

He was standing with his feet frozen to the floor, mouth agape, when a hand upon his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

Dazed, he looked at the hand, then slowly his eyes trailed up the arm to a woman's face. The lines around her sharp gray eyes crinkled into an understanding smile. "Come," she said gently.

He collected himself and trailed after her down a corridor adjacent to the one Elphaba had disappeared into. He craned his neck to see down the hallway, catching a glimpse only of a long, deserted corridor. He let out a breath of frustration.

The maunt came to a halt before him and gently pushed open a door. She entered, motioning with her hand for him to follow.

"Sister Avariella, this is Fiyero."

A slender, dark-haired maunt seated in a rocking chair looked up from a book she was reading. She glanced over to where Fiyero lingered in the doorway and gave him an appraising look before nodding to the other maunt, who turned and left the room.

He paused uncertainly, hovering near the door. The maunt stood from her chair and turned her back to him, bending over something.

"Well, come here," she said impatiently, straightening up.

He approached her as she turned to face him, an infant in her arms.

Gently, as if presenting him with shocking news, she said, "This is Kaiya."

He took the sleeping child from her arms and found his way to the rocking chair, sitting upon it. He laid the girl in his lap, gazing at her in awe. "Kaiya," he whispered.

"It means forgiveness," Sister Avariella said, before leaving him alone with his daughter.

"Kaiya," he whispered the name again, testing the sound of it upon his tongue. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. His heart melted at the sight. "Hi there, I'm daddy." She smiled again, grabbing ahold of his fingers and squeezing them inquiringly.

He hugged her to his chest, unaware of the tears trailing down his cheeks. He felt a heavy weight in his stomach—guilt at the thought of having left his dear Elphie with Kaiya, alone. Of her feeling responsible for his death. Of her naming their daughter forgiveness.

Someone prodded him on the shoulder and he awoke, Kaiya still in his arms. Sister Avariella gently took her and placed her in a crib. He stood and followed the maunt out of the room.

She led him to the corridor Elphaba had disappeared into. It was dimly lit, and he could hear the echo of his footsteps on the cold stone. Sister Avariella paused and held open a door for him to enter.

He walked in slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. He could make out the outline of someone slumped in a corner. Approaching cautiously, he found Elphaba sleeping against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. He winced at the sight of her hair trickling over the inflamed skin of her face, knowing that the sores were there because of him.

"Elphaba," he whispered, crouching down beside her.

Her eyes flew open wildly, but she quickly clamped them shut again.

"No. No, no, no…" she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Elphie. Elphaba, it's me. It's me, Fiyero."

"Please," she whispered. "Quit haunting me."

Uncertainly, he placed a cool hand upon her leg. "Elphaba, it's me. Please."

She slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes. "Y-Yero? I- you- this can't be possible."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm back and I'll never leave you again. Ever. Please believe me."

She pressed her face into his chest, sobbing. "I do. I do believe you."

* * *

And the rest is up to your imagination. ;) 


End file.
